Wonderland: Just What I Needed
by alemica2
Summary: Part II. Charlie's reaction to Linda's death concerns his friends and family, while the rest of the Ducks wonder if they'll be able to survive their Junior year surrounded by drama.
1. The Funeral

**A/N: Here it is! This chapter mainly focuses on Charlie but the next few chapters will explain what's going on with the rest of the Ducks. I don't really like this chapter and might re-write it later but enjoy anyways! **

* * *

"I still can't believe this is happening," Connie said to Guy as they walked into the church, hand in hand.

"I know," Guy sighed, looking straight up ahead. "Charlie looks horrible…"

"Guy!" Connie shouted, hitting his chest.

"What? It's true…" He shrugged.

Connie sadly looked over to Charlie and saw how sad he looked without Linda. She looked at Guy and they walked over to Charlie, who was sitting at the front of the church with Anna and his mother. "Hi, Charlie," Connie said quietly as she sat down next to him.

"Hey guys," He said. "Thanks for coming."

Connie smiled sweetly. "Of course, Linda was our friend too." She told him and he nodded. "I wish there was something I could do or say to fix this, Charlie…" She trailed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

He nodded and without a word, he stood up and walked out of the church.

Connie looked down at the floor and Guy wrapped his arms around her. "He'll be back," He whispered and she nodded as the two took their seats.

* * *

"Adam!" Anna said as soon as she had spotted him walking into the church. "You came," She said, with a smile.

Adam nodded. "Charlie's my best friend, I need to be there for him," He said, pushing past her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly caught up to him. "Adam," She said again. He turned to face her. "These last few days have been… really hard, okay?" She told him. "And I needed you, and I still need you," She continued. "So please, don't ignore me." She said, grabbing his hand and he looked at her, wondering if he should give in. "This, what happened, shows that we could lose each other at any moment and I don't know what my life would be like without you." She confessed.

He looked at her and sighed, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly. Once he pulled away, she looked into his eyes, so hopeful, but he shook his head. "We're not getting back together," He told her, and she nodded. "But I'm here for you whenever you need me."

She nodded, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and they took their seats.

* * *

Charlie sat at the steps outside of the church, watching as numerous people entered it to attend Linda's funeral. Even Rick's stupid friends had shown up. Charlie could not believe it, so many of these people had never even spoken to Linda. He sighed when he saw his stepfather walking towards him.

Scott walked over to Charlie. He sat down next to him and put an arm on his back. "How you holdin' up, buddy?" He asked.

Charlie wriggled free out of Scott's grasp and grimaced. "I'm fine," He said. "I want to be alone, so would you please leave?"

Scott sighed. "You can't hate me forever, Charlie," He told him. "I'm going to be around for a long time."

Charlie shook his head and laughed. "I can do whatever the hell I want, especially today."

Scott nodded and sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry…" He trailed. "We'll talk about it another day."

"Yeah, whatever," Charlie said as Scott stood up and walked away.

* * *

Livvie stood nervously outside of the church as she waited for Dean. He had told her about fifteen minutes ago to meet him outside but he was nowhere in sight. She sighed, giving up, and decided she would go find Connie inside the church.

She started walking but froze when she saw Dean and Julie kissing. She sighed loudly and shook her head, deciding she was just going to go home.

She picked up her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her mother's number.

"Hi, mom… Where are you? Okay, can you come pick me up? I do not want to be here anymore. Hurry, please! Okay, bye." She hung up and roughly five minutes later, her mother showed up.

She climbed into the car and waited for her mother to go, but it seemed her mother was in a trance. "Mom… what are you looking at?"

"Is that Scott Warren?" Vanessa asked, keeping her eyes on the familiar figure standing just a couple yards away from her.

Livvie peered through the window and finally saw what her mother was looking at. "Um, I don't know his name, but he is Anna Warren's dad, so… I guess he is."

"Oh," Vanessa said, not looking away from him.

"You're really starting to creep me out," Livvie informed her mother. "Do you know him?" She asked.

Vanessa nodded. "We dated in high school…" She trailed, and then snapped out of her trance, looking at her daughter. "Never mind, it's not important," She said. "Ready to go?"

Livvie nodded. "Yup, let's get out of here." She said, watching Julie and Dean.

* * *

Julie felt Dean pull away from what she thought was the best kiss ever and frowned.

"You uh… shouldn't have done that, Julie," He told her, wiping his lips with his hand.

"What? Why not?"

Dean shook his head. "Your push and pull game is driving me nuts and I just can't handle it anymore!" He told her and sighed at the disappointment on her face. "Anyway, today's not the day you should go around kissing people, Julie," He said. "Today we have to be there for Charlie…" He trailed, walking past her to go into the church.

She sighed loudly and ran her fingers through her hair, following him into the church.

* * *

The ceremony had finally ended and Connie walked over to Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie," She said, immediately grabbing onto his hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked, walking him outside.

He looked around at the groups of people exiting the church, their eyes full of tears. He shook his head and sighed. "Like shit." He told her.

She smiled. "That's okay… me too." She confessed. "Even though I didn't really know Linda, I'm going to miss her." She told him, as the two sat down on the steps.

Charlie nodded. "I just don't get why all these people, who didn't even know Linda, are making such a big deal that she's dead." He said.

Connie looked down at the floor and rubbed Charlie's back. "Their just trying to support you and be there for you, Charlie,"

"Rick and his friends trying to support me? I bet that bastard showed up just to piss me off," Charlie said, angrily. "You know she was pregnant?" Connie's eyes widened. "Yeah, with Rick's baby."

"Oh, Charlie!" She said, hugging him. "I'm so sorry… That must be hard for you."

"It was," He said, nodding. "But I didn't care, I wanted to be there for her and the baby," He said. "Rick didn't want anything to do with it, of course, but I could have been that baby's father instead… You know?"

Connie nodded. "That's because you're a good person, Charlie," She told him. "And because you loved Linda."

"She didn't love me back…"

Connie shook her head. "Of course she did!"

"Well, she had a funny way of showing it." Charlie said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Charlie-"

Charlie shook his head. "Whatever," He said, shaking his head and standing up. "I'm gonna go, see you later." He said, walking away.

* * *

**I was going to include more but I think I'll just save it for the next chapter which will pick up one week after the funeral. **


	2. One Week Later

**A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys! I kind of lost inspiration for like two seconds until I watched Gossip Girl last night (Which was just AMAZING!) and suddenly felt like writing! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all are enjoying the sequel, there's a lot of drama coming up! This chapter takes place one week after the first chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

Anna sighed as she walked over to Luis' dorm. She hated that he was the only person she had left, besides Charlie, to talk to… She missed Adam and needed to get her and Luis' plan in motion so she could have him back.

"Hey," She greeted, walking in.

"Hey," He responded, looking up from the homework he was doing. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering when this plan of ours was going to start, that's all," She told him. "Because Adam still doesn't want to talk to me and Livvie-"

"I don't want to talk about Livvie," He said, coldly. He still had not forgotten about the kiss they had shared that night at the ball.

"Um, okay," Anna said slowly. "But I thought you wanted her back?"

"I do," He reassured her. "But I'm not playing any games," He told her. "If she wants to be with me, she'll come." He said, with a shrug.

As if on cue, there was a knock at his door. "Luis? It's me, Livvie," He heard her say, and his eyes quickly widened.

"Get in the closet!" He whispered to Anna, shoving her towards the other end of the room.

"What? NO!" She whispered back, trying to push him away.

"Please, Anna!" He begged. "She won't like the fact that you're in my dorm, please!" He begged, keeping his eyes on the door.

"Fine!" She said, throwing her hands up and walking towards the closet. "But you owe me!" She warned.

He nodded, making sure she was not visible and headed towards the door. "Livvie," He breathed, so happy to see her. "Sorry about that, I was uh… my mom called." He quickly lied, letting her in.

"It's fine," She told him. "I won't be long." She promised.

"Okay," He nodded. "What's up?"

"Um, I don't really know how to say this," She started, nervously. "We never really got a chance to talk about what happened at the ball…" She trailed, lowering her eyes to the floor. "I miss you," She confessed.

Luis' eyes widened and he was overcome with happiness. "Oh, Livvie," He sighed. "I miss you too." He said, slowly approaching her but she put her hand up to stop him.

"But," She continued. "My heart isn't ready to forgive you yet," She told him. "You really hurt me," She told him, and he looked down at the floor. "But I want to be friends," She told him. "And maybe one day…" She trailed, waiting for his response.

He looked at her and sighed, not knowing what to say. He had been sulking around campus for the last few weeks without her, and here she was, asking him to be her friend. He shook his head and laughed. "Anything you want," He said, with a small smile.

She smiled back and the two hugged. "Well, I better go," She said, walking towards the door. "See you later." She said, leaving.

Luis smiled to himself, and Anna climbed out of the closet. "Well, you're welcome!"

Luis' smile faded and he looked over at Anna, raising an eyebrow. "For what? You didn't do anything," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes I did," She told him. "Whatever happened between you two at the ball is because of me," She continued. "You wouldn't have even gone if I hadn't agreed to go with you," He rolled his eyes and she sighed. "Well, now that you got Livvie to somewhat forgive you," She said. "You have _got _to help me get Adam back, _please._" She begged.

He nodded. "I will," He said. "Just tell me what you need."

She shrugged. "I don't know yet," She told him. "But when I do, I'll let you know." He nodded and she smiled. "I'm happy for you, you know?"

He looked at her, surprised. "You are?"

She nodded. "I mean, you really seem to genuinely care about her," She said. "And she seems to care about you too, and if she makes you happy," She smiled. "That's all that matters."

He smiled. "Thanks, Anna."

"No problem." She said, returning the smile. "Okay, I'm gonna go now," She said, with a laugh.

"Bye," He said, watching her go.

"Bye!" She said, waving and left.

* * *

"That skank!" Connie shouted, as her and Tammy watched a freshmen flirting with Guy. "If she thinks she's gonna rub her hands all over my boyfriend, she's got another thing coming!" Connie said, walking towards Guy and the girl, but Tammy quickly yanked her away.

"Have you gone completely insane, Connie?" Tammy questioned. Connie shook her head and raised an eyebrow. Tammy sighed. "Do you love Guy?" Connie nodded. "And does Guy love you?"

"Of course!" Connie shouted, still glaring at the young girl currently flirting with her boyfriend.

"Then do you _really _think some little freshmen's pathetic attempt at flirting is going to come between you two?" Tammy asked. Connie lowered her eyes and shook her head. "Then you don't need to go over there and cause a scene,"

"Oh, yes I do!" Connie shouted. "If I don't, then she'll think she can do it again!" Connie protested, but Tammy shook her head. "I don't like seeing girls throwing themselves at Guy," She told her. "Especially at a time like this,"

Tammy nodded, understandingly. "I know it's hard for you right now, Connie," She said. "But there are other ways to express your emotions; you don't need to lash out at some slut just because she has a crush on Guy when you _know _he's madly in love with you."

Connie nodded and took a deep breath. "Thanks for the pep talk Tammy," She said, jokingly and smiled. "Have I told you how nice it is to have you back?" Connie asked, as the two girls made their way into the cafeteria.

Tammy smiled. "You may have mentioned it once or twice, but it's always nice to hear it again." She said, and the two girls giggled, heading to their usual table.

* * *

Charlie walked around the hall aimlessly, not knowing what to do or where to go. It had only been one week since Linda's death and everyone seemed to have already moved on, except for him. He decided he would go to Linda's dorm for a while, but froze when he saw a familiar body standing in front of the door to her dorm.

"What the hell?" Charlie shouted, approaching the person. "What do you think you're doing here, you son of a bitch?" He questioned, angrily.

"Charlie," The man said, coldly. "I came here to pick up some of Linda's things," He said. "Her parents called the school for them, and the school asked _me _to get them."

Charlie frowned. "That's impossible, Rick," He said. "Why would they do that? They knew I was Linda's boyfriend."

"But I was the father of her child," Rick reminded him, only making Charlie even angrier. "And much to your disbelief, Linda's and my parents are close friends, they asked me to stop by and get some of her things so that's what I'm going to do." He said, walking to the door, but Charlie shoved him.

"Stay away from her!" Charlie shouted. "You didn't even know her!" He shouted. "You were just using her to piss me off!"

"That might be true," Rick shrugged. "But I did care about her,"

Charlie grimaced and shook his head. "Go away, Rick," He demanded. "I can get Linda's things and bring them to her family, because I loved Linda, they know that."

Rick shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Face it, Conway," Rick started. "Linda never loved you."

This sent Charlie over the edge and he jumped Rick, and started punching him. Adam quickly removed him from Rick.

"Come on, Charlie," Adam said. "Don't do this, not here, not now." He said, pulling him away.

"You stay away from here, Rick, or I swear!" He warned, but Rick was gone.

Charlie fell to the floor and rested his head against the wall, crying. Adam sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his best friend comfortingly.

"Why did this have to happen, Adam?" Charlie asked. "Why did she leave me?"

Adam lowered his eyes, not knowing what to say. "It's gonna be okay, Charlie, she's watching over you; she's going to make sure you're okay." He promised.

"What happened to your arm?" Charlie questioned, noticing the bruises.

Adam tugged on his sleeve, covering them up. "Nothing… I just fell down the stairs." He lied. Charlie nodded. "Come on, let's get you home." Adam said, helping Charlie up off the floor as the two friends walked out of the school.


	3. Let's Be Friends

**A/N: Wow, another update!!! Only because I probably won't be able to update at all this weekend until MAYBE Sunday night cause I'm SUPER busy with friends and school stuff but I'll try to write something down tomorrow when I get home from work but I doubt I'll be able to finish it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and have an awesome weekend! :)**

* * *

Livvie was so glad it was finally Friday. She could not wait to get home and just sleep for the whole weekend.

She walked into her home to find her parents both sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for her.

"What's going on?" She asked, worriedly, as she put her bag down and walked towards them.

Vanessa, her mother, lowered her eyes to the floor and sighed. "We have something to tell you, honey," She said, looking over at her husband.

"Okay… What's wrong?" Livvie asked, sitting across from them.

Jimmy, her father, sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his thick black hair. "You're mother and I, well…" He struggled to find the right words.

"What is it?"

"We're getting a divorce," Vanessa breathed, and Livvie was shocked.

"What? No!" She cried. "You can't be!" She shouted, started to cry.

"Honey, we don't love each other anymore," Jimmy explained. "But no matter what, your mother and I will _always _love you."

Livvie scoffed. "Yeah, right!" She shouted, running up the stairs and slamming the door.

"Well that went well…" Vanessa said, sarcastically and Jimmy rolled his eyes, standing up and walking away from his soon-to-be ex-wife.

* * *

"Guy?" Connie called from her bedroom. She had heard the front door open and could only hope it was him. "Is that you?"

Guy appeared in the doorway and Connie smiled, running towards him to peck him quickly on the mouth.

Guy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close to him, crushing her. "Did someone miss me?" She asked, laughing, when he pulled away.

"Just a little," He said, falling onto the bed and she joined him.

"You okay, baby?" She asked him, cupping his face in her hands as they lied together on the bed. "You look paler than usual."

Guy shrugged. "Nah, I just feel a little nauseous, that's all," He told her. "Probably breakfast, my mom's out of town and you know how my dad can't cook…"

Connie giggled and kissed him and then bit her lip. "You feel a little hot, Guy," She said. "Sure you don't want to take your temperature?"

He shook his head. "I'm only hot because you're making me nervous," He confessed and she gasped.

"Nervous? Why on earth would I be making you nervous?" She asked, laughing.

He shrugged. "I dunno, you've been acting different since… Linda died, and Tammy told me about the little incident in the hall way," He said, and Connie rolled her eyes. He smiled and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "I just don't want you to worry about anything, because I'm right here," He promised. "And I'm not going anywhere, ever… I would never do that to you."

Connie smiled and felt herself blush. "Aw, Guy," She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm not going anywhere either, I promise," She said, and he smiled. "I love you." She told him, grabbing onto his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her and Connie did not want to move from there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Anna stared at Adam as they sat together on her couch, watching a movie. She took a deep breath and sighed loudly, hoping he would look at her, but he did not and she was disappointed. "Adam," She started, but still, he did not look at her. "Look, I know we're friends and everything now, and friends tell friends when they have a problem, right?" Adam nodded. "Well, I think _you _have a problem."

This finally got Adam's attention towards her, and he raised an eyebrow. "What would make you think I have a problem, Anna?"

She sighed. "Well besides the fact that you've 'fallen down the stairs' about three times in like two weeks," She said. "You have bruises all over your arms and you have one on your neck! I can see it, you've been trying to hide it but I can see it!" She told him. "I just… Is there something going on with you? You can tell me, Adam; I'm always here for you." She promised, taking hold of his hand.

He shook his head and pulled away, looking back at the t.v. "There's nothing going on, I've just been clumsy lately."

"If you really think I'm going to believe that, then you better leave, right now." She told him and he sighed. "Just tell me! I'm worried about you, Adam."

Adam sighed and rubbed his temple. "It's my dad…" Adam started, and Anna looked up at him. "I just… haven't been playing my best lately and he got angry, that's all…" He trailed, looking down at the floor.

"What?" She shouted. "Oh my God, Adam, you're _dad _did this to you?" She questioned, worriedly.

He nodded. "But it was my fault, for not playing good enough…"

Anna shook her head, still completely shocked. "No father or _anyone _has the right to hit you!" She told him. "We have to tell someone."

"NO!" He shouted. "No way, he'll just get even angrier…" He warned.

"Adam, if we tell someone, he'll stop-" But she was cut off by Adam's lips against hers. She squeaked at first but then gave him and kissed him back. She pulled away quickly and hit him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you," He breathed, going in for another one but she pushed him away.

She shook her head. "Kissing me when you know I want you back _so _badly is not going to make me forget about this, Adam," She told him. "I can't believe you'd sink that low and use the way I feel about you to your advantage…" She trailed and he sighed. "Get out, please." She said, getting up.

"Anna, I'm sorry…" He tried but she shook her head and disappeared into the hallway.

He sighed loudly, and left.

* * *

Julie was so happy her tutorials were finally over and that she got to go to her dorm and just hang out for the weekend. Though she had no plans, she was looking forward to whatever the weekend would bring her.

She started walking towards her locker when she collided with another body. "I'm sorry!" She gasped, but immediately frowned when she realized who she had bumped into. "Never mind, I'm not sorry," She said, smugly, and walked away.

"You know, Julie," The other person started, following her. "I get why you were upset before, but this hostility towards me is _really _starting to piss me off."

Julie smirked. "Well, after you sleep with the best friend of the person who is absolutely in love with you, I think hostility is all you deserve, Tammy."

Tammy rolled her eyes. "I didn't think I was ever going to see Fulton again, and besides, he forgave me! We're together now," She informed her and Julie nodded. "What I don't understand is why you're so upset. If I remember correctly you were with Scooter when I slept with Dean, so it really does not concern you."

Julie scoffed. "Of course it does!" Julie shouted. "Fulton is one of my best friends and to see him hurt and betrayed like that was just awful, and it was all _your_ fault!"

Tammy shook her head. "But he's forgiven me now, we're good. It's in the past," She said. "I don't know why you keep bringing it up."

Julie folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "I guess… I don't know, I just needed a reason to be pissed at Dean," She said, rubbing her temple. "Is that stupid?"

Tammy laughed. "A little," She told her and Julie sighed. "Don't worry; I used to play games all the time with boys…" She informed her and Julie raised an eyebrow. "If you really like Dean, which you obviously do, I think you should just go for it, tell him how you feel. He's surprisingly very understanding."

Julie nodded. "I know that… but he's just so stubborn!"

"And from what he tells me… so are you!" She said, laughing and Julie frowned. "You have nothing to worry about; Dean is probably madly in love with you… you just have to show him you feel the same way."

"But _how_?" Julie questioned.

"Um…" Tammy thought for a moment. "Oh, I know!" She said, snapping her fingers. "Fult and I were planning to go to Mickey's tonight for some dinner, I'll ask him to bring Dean and I'll bring you and you two can talk… It'll be perfect!"

Julie shrugged. "I don't know… I'm not to keen on the whole 'blind date' thing."

Tammy sighed. "It's not really a blind date if you know who the date is." Julie nodded. "Don't be nervous," She said, with a smile.

"I'm not," Julie shrugged. "It's just… I'd never imagine taking dating advice from _you,_" She confessed. "Connie always told me you were kind of a slut." She said, laughing.

Tammy laughed. "Yeah? Well, Connie's kind of a bitch so it's all good," She said, and the two girls continued talking as they walked to Julie's locker.

* * *

"Hey, man," Fulton greeted his best friend as he saw him approaching his table. Dean nodded and sat next to him. "Tammy should be here soon," He informed him. "With a date for you." He said, winking.

"What? Aw, come on, Fult, you didn't!" Dean said, rolling his eyes when Fulton nodded.

"Don't worry, Tammy said she's your perfect match." Fulton informed him with a wink and looked towards the door.

"No, but Fulton you don't understand, I-"

But Dean was interrupted when he saw Tammy walking in… with Julie. He immediately froze and ran his fingers through his hair when the two girls sat across from them in the booth.

"Hey!" Tammy greeted, kissing Fulton and waving to Dean.

Julie scooted next to her and said hello to both of the boys, avoiding all eye contact with Dean.

Tammy nudged Julie and Julie sighed – She was definitely not up for this right now, especially when Dean seemed so uninterested in even looking at her.

"Um," Julie finally spoke. "Dean?" He looked up at her. "Can we talk? Alone?"

He hesitated at first, but nodded and the two slid out of the booth and headed outside. Julie stood there awkwardly, while Dean shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So," She started, nervously. "How have you been?"

He shrugged. "Okay," He told her. "What about you?"

"I've been fine." She nodded. "Look, about the kiss-"

He shook his head. "You don't have to worry about it, Jules," He told her. "I think what we need right now is just to… start over, you know? Be friends."

Julie was surprised by his suggestion. "Oh," She said, looking into his eyes. "That sounds good… for now."

Dean nodded. "Yup," He said. "So, should we head back in?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I think I'm gonna go back to the dorms," She told him. "Suddenly, I'm not feeling so well." She said, running away.

He sighed. "Julie!" He called after her, but she was gone.


	4. A Change is Gonna Come

**Thanks for the reviews again and I'm so happy you guys are liking this story! I was going to go somewhere completely different with Vanessa and Scott but one of awtr101fan's reviews gave me a great idea for a potential storyline so let me know what you think! **

* * *

Anna sighed as Adam walked into her room. She looked down at the floor and he approached her.

"Charlie let me in." He told her. She nodded, remaining silent and he sighed. "Anna, I'm sorry about the other day… I didn't mean to play with your feelings like that." Anna looked up at him, and waited for him to continue. "I just… I don't know what to do right now, okay?"

"It's pretty simple though, Adam," She said. "You tell someone about what your father is doing to you."

Adam groaned and shook his head. "I can't!"

"Why, Adam? Why can't you?" She questioned, frustrated.

"He's my dad – I can't just put him in jail…" He trailed.

"Look what he's doing to you, Adam!" She shouted, standing up. "He's hurting you 'cause of what? Some stupid game?" She said, but Adam was silent. "You're an amazing hockey player, Adam, and you know it! So don't even try to tell me that you deserved this." She said, pointing to the bruises on his arm.

He shook his head. "I can't, Anna… I can't!"

"Well, then I will!" She shouted, walking towards the door but he pulled her back. "If you tell anyone about this… We won't be together, _ever_ again."

Anna was frightened now. She looked at him, he had never threatened her before, and she was scared. She tried to wriggle free from his grasp but he held on tighter.

"Adam," She said slowly. "You're starting to scare me…"

He let her go, bringing his hands to his face. "What am I doing?" He asked himself, pulling away from her. He looked at her apologetically and left.

Anna fell onto the bed and started crying. What was she going to do now?

* * *

"Scott, I…" The woman standing in front of him trailed as he ran his hand up her thigh and kissed her neck. She seemed nervous, but that was not going to stop him. She kissed him back and he undid her dress, pushing her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and continued kissing every inch of her body until she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, looking into his eyes.

"What?"

The woman breathed. "Nothing, I'm just… new at this that's all," She told him, and he laughed, causing her to blush. "Don't laugh!" She shouted, playfully hitting his arm. "Having an affair was _not _part of the plan." She giggled.

Scott shrugged. "You and Jimmy's divorce is almost final, isn't it?"

Vanessa shook her head. "I wasn't talking about me and Jimmy," She started. "I was talking about you and Casey."

"Oh, God," Scott mumbled, pulling away from Vanessa. "Casey… I totally forgot…" He looked at her. "I'm sorry," He said, holding her hand.

She shook her head and pulled away. "No, it's fine," She told him, running her fingers through her long brown hair. "I should have known this was going to happen." She said, as she stood up, putting her dress back on.

"No, Vanessa, please!" Scott said, running towards her and kissing her. "I don't want you to go," He told her. "I want us to be together again… I want us to be a family… you, me and our daughters."

"About that, Scott…" Vanessa trailed, but he interrupted her.

"I know they don't really get along, but we'll make them. Anna's had Charlie as a step-brother for about four years now, and she hated him at first but now she loves him and I'm sure she'll learn to love your daughter too." He rambled, trying to find the right words to say to get her to stop being so nervous. "What is it, Vanessa? What's wrong?"

Vanessa shook her head, and looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "Livvie isn't Jimmy's daughter," She started. "She's yours."

And just like that, Vanessa had changed Scott's life for good.

* * *

"Guy?" Connie said, walking into her boyfriend's dorm. She smiled when she saw him asleep in bed and walked over to join him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly but was alarmed when she saw how pale he had turned. He had been feeling sick for the past few days, but she had not seen him this bad before. She brought her hand to his forehead and almost jumped when she felt how hot it was. "Guy?" She whispered, slightly shaking him.

He turned lazily to face her, and smirked. "You couldn't have let me sleep for five more minutes?" He asked, groggily.

"Guy, you're really burning up!" She told him. "I think we need to take you to the doctor."

Guy groaned. He loved Connie to death but he hated when she got so overly worried and motherly about him. Especially when he was sick. "Connie, I'm fine, it's just the flu, or something."

Connie shook her head. "I think it's more than that, Guy," She said, worriedly. "Can we please just go to the doctor? Just to make sure…"

"Fine!" Guy groaned, rising up. He was barely standing when he felt a sharp pain at the side of his stomach. He arched forward and cried with pain as Connie rushed to his side. "Guy? What's wrong?" She questioned.

"It's been hurting since yesterday," He said, pointing to his side.

"Okay, come on," She said. "Let's take you to the doctor."

* * *

After finally getting over the shock of finding out he had another daughter, Scott had told Vanessa he wanted to be with her and was willing to be a father to Livvie. He also told her he would tell Casey about all of this.

He sighed walking up the driveway, not knowing what he would tell his wife. Walking in, he saw Casey in the living room, and assumed Anna and Charlie were out. He walked over to her, kissed her cheek and sat across from her.

She smiled sweetly at him, and he sighed again. "Casey," He started. "There's something I have to tell you." He said.

"Really?" She said. "Well, there's something I have to tell you, too." She said, softly.

"Okay, you first…" He told her because there was no way her news could have been worse then his.

"Well," She started. "Gordon's back in town, and he stopped by a few hours ago," She told him. "He just left, actually." She said. "He wanted to be there for Charlie." She said, and Scott nodded. "That's all, really… What's your news?"

Scott took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through his hair. How was he ever going to tell Casey without her getting hurt?

* * *

"Ah, lunch," Dean sighed happily, as he and Livvie sat outside in the courtyard, ready to eat their lunch. "Livvie, are you there?" He asked, laughing, trying to snap Livvie out of her daze.

She shook her head and looked over at him. "Sorry, I was just…"

Dean stared at her. "You OK?" He asked. "You've barely said a word to me all day," He said. "Did something happen with Luis?" She shook her head. "Then what is it?"

She sighed, and looked at him. "My parents are getting a divorce." She told him, and his heart immediately went out to his best friend.

"Aw, shit... Livvie, I'm so sorry." He said, placing an arm on her shoulder, comfortingly.

She shook her head. "It's fine… Well, it's not _fine_, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it," She said, sadly. "It just plain sucks."

"I know," Dean nodded, hugging her close to him. "I know."

Meanwhile, Julie watched jealously from afar and mentally kicked herself in the head for not taking Dean when she had the chance.

* * *

The doctors had finally finished going over the tests while Connie and Guy waited anxiously in the doctor's office. Guy sat back lazily, while Connie was alert and seated neatly on the chair next to Guy's. She reached over and grabbed his hand, prepared for the worst.

Connie took a deep breath as she watched the doctor walk into the office and take his seat. "So, is he going to be OK?" Connie asked immediately.

The doctor looked up at them and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Guy," The doctor started, and Connie looked over at Guy, worriedly, as the grip on her hand tightened. "You have Leukemia…"

The rest was just a blur for Connie and Guy.


	5. Saving Adam

**Thanks again to those of you who are taking the time to review this story, it means so much to me! And to those who don't review... I'd really appreciate it if you did because reviews are what gets me motivated and I know there are more people reading this story due to the amount of hits, so I'd really like it if you reviewed! This chapter mainly focuses on Anna and Adam but there will be more of the rest of the gang in the next! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Anna nervously walked into Charlie's room, and sat down on his bed. He was sleeping, but she did not care.

"Charlie?" She said, shaking him.

He turned over to face her, and rubbed his eyes, opening them. "Anna!" He groaned tiredly. "What is it?"

"I _really _need to talk to you," She said seriously. He looked at her. "Can you get up, please?"

He nodded, and rose up – fully awake. "What happened?" He asked and became worried when he saw the look on her face. "Anna, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "It's Adam…"

"What about Adam?" He asked. "If you woke me up to talk about you and Adam's relationship troubles, I swear I'm gonna beat you-"

"Don't even say that!" She shouted, tearing up.

Charlie became serious and put a hand on her knee. "Okay," He said. "Tell me what happened."

"We have to save him," She said, he looked at her. "Those bruises were _not _from falling down the stairs…" She trailed. "His dad," She said, shaking her head. "His dad beat him, Charlie, and God knows if he beat Adam's mother too, we have to do something about this!"

Charlie shook his head in disbelief. "Anna, are you sure about this?"

Anna nodded quickly. "He told me a few days ago, but he doesn't want to do anything about it!" She told him. "Charlie, what if he gets seriously hurt? We can't let this go on any longer!"

Charlie nodded. "Where's Adam right now?"

She shrugged. "Probably at home, at the dorms, I don't know! He threatened to never speak to me again if I told anyone about this…"

Charlie looked at her, dumbfounded. This was a completely different Adam. "Okay," He started. "You go check the dorms and I'll go to his house, if he's not there, call the police and meet me at his house, okay?" Anna nodded and stood up to leave. "Anna!" He called after her and she turned around. "Be careful."

She nodded and smiled reassuringly at him and left. Charlie stood up and got dressed, ready to save his best friend.

* * *

Connie and Guy had finally returned to the dorms from Guy's house after telling his parents about the Leukemia. Guy hung his head low and walked over to his bed, collapsing on it tiredly and Connie joined him.

She grabbed onto his hand as the two lied together in silence. She squeezed his hand tightly, and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're going to be just fine," She whispered. "You promised, remember? You're not going anywhere." She said and he nodded though he did not know if he would be able to keep his earlier promise. "I love you, Guy."

"I love you too, Connie," He said. "Thanks for coming with me today, to tell my parents."

She shook her head. "You don't have to thank me, Guy," She told him. "I'm going to stand by you through all of this." She told him. "Are you going to tell the Ducks?"

Guy shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it yet," He said and sighed. "I dunno, maybe it would be better if I didn't… I wouldn't want to scare them for nothing." He said. "Maybe I'll tell them if things get really serious, but for now… I think it should just stay between us and my parents." Connie nodded. "Connie?"

"Yeah, Guy?"

"I'm gonna be in the hospital a lot for the next couple months… I don't want you to miss out on your school work," He said. "I know you wanted to go Yale…" He trailed.

"Oh, Guy," Connie whispered. "I'll figure out a way to be with you and pass school, you don't have to worry about me, okay?" She said, tightening the grip on his hand. She moved her head from his shoulder to his face and kissed him then rested her head on his heart.

He ran his fingers through her soft hair and sighed. "God, I'm going to miss this if I… you know."

"Guy!" She shouted, hitting him. "Don't talk like that, _ever, _please," She said. "I don't even want to think about it- no! Don't do that to me, okay? You promised me you weren't going anywhere and you're going to keep that promise." She said, firmly.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I'll try." He said, kissing her head and the two laid there for what felt like forever until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Daddy!" Livvie cried, following her father to the front of the house. "Please don't go! You don't have to do this! You can work it out with mom, _please_ don't go!" She begged.

Jimmy sighed and lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Liv," He said, bringing his hand to her tearful face. "Minnesota just hasn't done it for me," He shrugged. "I'll call you when I get back to Chicago, okay?" He said, kissing her cheek.

"No!" She shouted. "I don't want you to go!" She told him, and he sighed again. "Can't I at least come with you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, kiddo," He said. "I'll be back for your birthday, and Christmas and every other holiday, okay? I promise."

Livvie shook her head. "You promised you'd stay married to mom and look how that turned out." She said coldly as she folded her arms over her chest.

Jimmy sighed and hugged her. "I'll always be right here," He said, pointing to her heart as he pulled away from the hug. "You can call me whenever you want, okay?" He said. "I don't want to be away from you, Livvie. I just-can't be here anymore…" He trailed, looking away from her.

"But why not?" She questioned, bewildered.

"It's complicated…" He said, looking up as his soon-to-be ex-wife walked into the room.

"Jimmy, what are you still doing here?" Vanessa asked, politely. "You're plan leaves in an hour!"

Jimmy nodded. "Just saying goodbye to my _daughter_." He said, walking over to Livvie and cupping her face. "I love you, bug," He said. "Don't ever forget that." She nodded sadly and hugged her father once more. "I'll see you soon," He promised, picking up his bags and walking out of the house.

Livvie shook her head, her eyes full of tears.

"Come here, honey," Vanessa said, pulling her daughter in for a hug but Livvie pushed her away.

"I hate you!" She shouted angrily and stormed up to her bedroom.

* * *

Anna quickly walked over to Adam's house became terrified once she saw a cop car and an ambulance. She quickly ran over to the scene.

"You have to let me in!" She told one of the police officers who was standing guard outside the house. "My boyfriend and brother are in there!" She said, and the officer nodded, letting her in.

"Charlie!" She shouted when she saw her stepbrother and ran into his arms. "Is he okay? Is everything alright?"

Charlie shook his head and lead Anna to the living room where she saw Adam's mother being carried out of the room on a gurney and Adam sitting on the couch, staring aimlessly into space.

"What _happened_?" Anna demanded as she ran over to Adam's side. He immediately hugged her, and she hugged him back, looking at Charlie for an answer.

Charlie sighed, and sat down across from Anna and Adam. "When I got here, Philip was in the middle of giving Adam another beating," Charlie said, grimacing from the memory. "I saw from the window and immediately called the cops, they showed up and arrested Adam's dad and then you came…"

Anna nodded and hugged Adam tighter.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I should have listened to you… I'm sorry."

She shook her head and cupped his face. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Adam," She told him. "Everything's going to be okay." She promised.

"Adam," Charlie said, returning to the room. "The ambulance is ready to leave with your mom now, okay?" He said. "She's okay, just some fractured bones and bruises, do you want to go?"

Adam nodded and stood up with Anna, as she held his hand and they left, heading to the hospital.

* * *

Adam's mother had been advised to spend the night in the hospital and though Adam wanted to stay with her, she told him to go home and get some rest. Adam told Anna he did not want to go back to his house that night so the two decided they would spend the night together in Adam's dorm.

Anna held onto Adam's side as the two walked into his dorm. He turned on the light and Anna was thankful that Charlie had decided to stay home that night.

Adam put on a pair of PJ pants and gave Anna one of his baggy t-shirts to wear and the both climbed onto the bed. Adam was silent and Anna watched him carefully as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and hugged her closely.

He started playing with her long, curly blond hair and Anna smiled to herself. Though the circumstances were not good, she and Adam were. She knew that once this whole mess was over, she and Adam would go back to how they were before and all would be forgiven… she could not help but feel happy about that part.

She hugged him tightly and looked up to face him, cupping his sad face in her hands. "Adam," She said and he looked at her. "I love you," She said, running her hands through his messy hair. She rested her forehead on his and smiled. "I always will love you." She promised as she kissed him gently on the mouth. Adam kissed her forehead and then her lips and could not control himself when the kiss grew more passionate.

"I love you too," He whispered as he kissed her again, his hands moving up her back. They both knew exactly what was coming next and neither of them thought to stop.


	6. The Perfect Night

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is what comes from me being super sick! lol. Don't go outside when it's -21 degrees without a scarf! hahahaha. On another note, I have been getting like 2 or 3 reviews per chapter... which I'm SO grateful for, but I know there are more people reading the story! Reviews keep me motivated, so PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Not much goes on in this chapter, I don't even know why it's there... lol, but the next chapter has some serious drama. I've already started writing it and should have it up by tomorrow! Enjoy!!!!!!! :)**

* * *

"Guy!" Connie squealed. "It's beautiful, really… You didn't have to do this…" She trailed, checking herself out in the mirror. It was the day of the annual Masquerade Ball at Eden Hall and Guy had surprised her with a beautiful dress.

Guy shrugged. "I just wanted to do something nice for you," He said. "You've been so supportive these last few days…" Connie smiled and kissed him. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready, I'll pick you up at seven, OK?"

She nodded and watched him go as Livvie entered their dorm.

"Hey," Livvie said, with a smile as she walked over to Connie. "That dress is gorgeous! Where'd you get it?"

Connie looked away from her friend. She felt horrible for not being able to confide in her about what was going on with Guy, but she had made a promise to him and she wasn't about to break that promise now.

"Oh, this?" She said, pointing to the dress. "It's old, I just left it at my house and thought tonight would be a perfect occasion to wear it," She lied as she slipped out of the dress.

Livvie nodded suspiciously and sat down on her bed. "Everything OK?" She asked. "You haven't been at school for like… a week." She said.

Connie looked at her. "I told you, I was out of town." She lied again, putting on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Oh, right…" She trailed, not remembering ever hearing about Connie's trip out of town.

Connie sighed and tried to change the subject. "So, who's your date for tonight?" She asked.

Livvie shrugged. "Probably Dean," She said. "I mean, Luis and I are friends but I'm sure he's found some skank to go with… and Julie's just being such a _bitch _to Portman, it kind of sucks so it would just make sense if we went together." Connie nodded, staring aimlessly into space. "Are you sure everything is OK?"

Connie nodded smiled. "Yup, everything's perfect." She said. "Listen, I gotta go pick up some stuff, see you later!" She said, quickly walking out of the room.

Livvie watched her go, completely dumbfounded. Why was Connie acting so different all of a sudden?

She sighed and walked over to her dresser, searching through her pile of dresses. She groaned when she heard a knock at the door – maybe Connie had forgotten something. However, she found herself smiling when she saw it was Luis at the door.

"Luis," She said, with a smile. "Hey, come on in." She said, opening the door for him. "What's up?" She asked, sitting on her bed.

He walked closer to her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just missed you, that's all," He confessed. "I haven't seen you around lately."

She nodded. "Yeah… I've been pretty busy." She said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

He nodded. "Are you going to the Ball tonight?" He asked and she looked up at him and nodded. "Do you have a date?"

She bit her lip and felt herself blushing. "Um, actually I-" But she was interrupted due to another knock at the door. She groaned. "Ugh, hold on!" She said, walking towards the door to open it. "Dean!" She said, surprised. "Your timing is horrible…" She whispered to him, letting him in.

"What? Why?" He asked, but froze when he saw Luis. "Oh, was I interrupting something?"

Livvie went to speak but Luis interrupted her. "No, not at all," Luis said, walking towards the door. "I was just leaving anyway… I'll see you tonight, Livvie." He said, leaving.

Livvie groaned and punched Dean in the arm.

"OW!" He shouted, looking at her. "What the hell was that for?"

Livvie folded her arms over her chest and frowned. "He was just about to ask me to be his date for the Ball tonight, you _idiot!_" She shouted, angrily. "Thanks a lot, Dean." She said, sitting on her bed and looking away from him.

"What?" He said, sitting next to her. "But I thought you didn't want to get back together with him?" He asked. "And what happened to being my date? You were just going to ditch me for Mendoza?" He questioned, hurt.

"No!" She said, rolling her eyes. "But I just thought if I went with Luis, you wouldn't mind because you would ask Julie!" She explained. "And I never said I didn't want to get back together with Luis…" She trailed, waiting for his outburst.

"WHAT?" He shouted. "After everything he did to you, you'd give him a second chance?" He asked, but she just rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Livvie?"

She sighed. "I don't know, OK? I don't know." She said, getting up. "It doesn't even matter now 'because you scared him off!"

Dean shrugged and smirked. "It's what I do best." He said, but she groaned.

"Ugh, you're impossible!" She shouted, running her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry, Liv," He apologized quickly. "I'm just looking out for you." He said. "I don't even know why you're giving him the time of day… A few weeks ago you didn't care if I beat the crap out of him and now?"

Livvie shook her head. "Don't even try to judge me and Luis," She said. "You and Julie are _much _worse than we are." She said, coldly.

Dean glared at her. "Me and Julie are…" He couldn't find the right words and she looked at him. "Don't look at me like that!" He shouted and sighed. "Fine, me and Julie are like… ten times worse than you and Luis, but we never cheated on each other." He pointed out and she sat back down next to him. He took a hold of her hand, and she sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry, Liv, I hate fighting with you…"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Me too," She whispered. "Let's just forget this conversation ever happened, how about that?" She asked, with a smile.

Dean smirked and nodded. "Sounds good," He said. "So, will you be my date?"

"Sounds good," She imitated him, smiling.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'll see you later, kiddo." He said, messing up her hair. She gasped and punched him again, this time in the ribs. "That was quite unnecessary." He told her but she just laughed and watched him leave the dorm.

* * *

"Please tell me that makes you want to barf as much as it does me?" Julie asked Luis as she walked over to him. The two kept their eyes pealed on Dean and Livvie dancing.

Luis grimaced. "Definitely." He said, not looking away.

"Can you imagine them as a couple?" Julie asked, and Luis looked at her. She shuddered at the thought. "Gross!" She said, with a laugh as she took a sip of her drink.

"You got that right." He said, shaking his head. "I'm such an idiot for letting her go…"

Julie looked at him sympathetically and sighed, looking over at Dean. "Yeah, and I'm an idiot for letting him go," She said. "But we can't just sit here and feel sorry for each other!" She said. "We need to go get what we want." She said. Luis nodded in agreement and looked at her. "We have to make _sure_ that nothing happens between those two." She said, looking over at the couple and shaking her head.

* * *

"Guy… are you sure you're feeling OK?" Connie asked, as the two walked hand in hand towards the school. "Maybe this was a bad idea," She said, closing her eyes.

"I feel fine, Connie," He said, reassuringly. "I'm just a little tired, that's all…" He trailed, and then brought his hand to his head.

"Guy?" Connie said, watching him lose his step. "Guy! Guy, are you OK?" She asked, but Guy was unable to respond. He looked at her, and immediately collapsed onto the ground. Connie rushed to his side, shouting for someone to call an ambulance.

Her perfect night had just turned into a nightmare.


	7. Forgiveness

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update when I said I would... we had a major "rain storm" and there was no power in my apartment for like... 2 days. Thanks for the reviews! Have a happy Valentine's Day!!!!

* * *

"His condition is stable for now," The doctor said and Connie nodded, relieved. "But there may be a chance that his condition could turn fatal,"

Connie's eyes widened. "What?" She said. "What do you mean… fatal? He can't die! He _can't_!" She shouted.

The doctor shook his head. "Ms. Moreau, I can assure you we are doing everything we can to make sure Guy gets the best treatment possible," Connie rolled her eyes. How many times had he said that to a patient before? "Right now, the best thing you can do is spend as much time with him as possible…" The doctor trailed, walking away from her.

She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked into Guy's hospital room.

"Hey, babe," He said with a smile, as she sat down next to him.

"Hey," She said, grabbing onto his hand. "There's something I want you to do for me, okay?" She asked, feeling herself tear up again.

"Connie…" He said, worriedly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Just promise me you'll do it, please?"

Guy looked at her, not knowing what she was going to ask him to do but nodded anyway. "I promise," He breathed.

She smiled through the tears and looked into his eyes. "Marry me." She said, squeezing his hand tighter.

"What?" He said. "Connie…"

"No, you promised, Guy! You can't not do it now… You can't!" She said, shaking her head. "You have to marry me, please… I don't want to lose you!" She said, as she brought his hand to her face and kissed it.

"Connie," He whispered. "Why are you acting like I'm going to… die?" He asked.

She sighed and looked at him. "Because you are, Guy…" She told him, crying. "Just say you'll do it, please?"

Guy stared at her, not knowing what to say.

* * *

"Why are you making me do this?" Anna groaned as Adam directed her through the dorms.

"Because," He started. "You promised me you were done with your games and drama… You have to apologize for what you did to Livvie, you apologized to me and now you have to apologize to her, okay?"

Anna groaned. "But she hates me so it doesn't even matter!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. She turned to face him and pouted. "Adam, please don't make me do this!" She begged.

He looked at her and rubbed her shoulders. "Anna," He started. "You've been so amazing these last few weeks, and I don't know what I would without you," She blushed as he held her hand. "You've changed _so _much and if you apologize for what you did… it'll make you feel even better, okay?" He said, kissing her. "I promise."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine!" She sighed. "But if you weren't so damn good at convincing people I wouldn't be doing this!" She told him and he laughed as she walked over to Livvie's dorm.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She felt herself become nervous when Livvie opened it and frowned.

"What do _you _want?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Um…" Anna started, nervously. "I came here to, um…" She stammered. "Can I come in?"

Livvie raised an eyebrow and nodded, letting Anna in. "What is it?" Livvie questioned.

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

"You're what?" Livvie said, shocked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "OK, you don't have to go make a big deal out of it or anything," Anna started. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for sleeping with Luis… I know you really liked him and it was a stupid thing to do."

Livvie stood before her, dumbfounded, her jaw dropped. "You're serious? Did Dean pay you to do this or something? He's been known for his stupid pranks…" Livvie trailed but Anna shook her head.

"No, I came her on my own… sorta," She said, and Livvie looked at her confused. Anna sighed. "OK, after all the stuff that happened with Adam and his dad I promised him I wouldn't be such a…"

"Bitch?" Livvie said, finishing Anna's sentence for her and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, a bitch," She continued. "So, he told me if I apologized to you, I'd feel all better, and whatever." She said, shrugging.

Livvie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, that's just great! I knew you didn't have the decency to apologize without someone telling you to," She said, coldly. "If that's all you had to say, you can go."

Anna shook her head. "Look, you have a right to be mad, OK? But I made a mistake… it's not like you're little miss perfect or anything," She snapped but quickly became serious and sighed. "Everyone makes mistakes… and now I'm apologizing, because I want to," She said and Livvie looked at her. "So you can accept it and move on or don't accept it and you can be the one to wear the bitch crown for once," Anna said, walking towards the door.

Livvie sighed. "Fine, I forgive you," She mumbled and Anna turned to face her. "But we'll never be friends." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"That's fine," Anna said, nodding her head. "You know… Luis still loves you." She said and Livvie sighed. "You probably already knew that, but I just thought I'd let you know if you didn't..." She trailed and Livvie lowered her eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go." She said, walking towards the door. "Just think about what I said," She said, turning around one last time. "About Luis, I mean," She said. "He really does care about you."

Livvie nodded and watched her go, feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to sign a petition?" Charlie asked one of his fellow students but was ignored for what felt like the millionth time that day. He now understood why Linda had always been in such a bad mood after asking people to sign one of her petitions.

"Excuse me?" He heard someone say from behind him. He turned around and was completely blown away. He recognized her – she was one of Anna's friends from cheerleading, but never had he actually _seen _her before.

"Uh…" Charlie said, remembering to breath. The girl laughed and he felt like he was having a déjà-vu. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, I was just wondering… is that the petition to save the whales?" The girl asked, pointing to the clipboard Charlie was holding.

He looked down and the back up and nodded. "Yup, do you want to sign it?"

"Definitely!" She said, with a huge grin. "I love whales," She confessed, taking the pen to sign. "Hey, you're Anna's brother, aren't you?" She asked, setting the pen back down and handing him back the clipboard.

"Yeah," He said with a smile. "I'm Charlie."

She smiled back and extended her arm to shake his. "I'm Lindsey." She said, shaking his hand.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lindsey."

"You too," She said, blushing as she walked away.

Charlie shook his head as he watched her go and could not believe how much she had reminded him of Linda.

* * *

"Jules, hey!" Fulton greeted his best friend, bear hugging her. "God, have I missed you!" He said, pulling away from her.

"Yeah, me too," She said. "Life sucks when your best friend has a girlfriend." She joked.

"Aw, come on, what about Portman?" He winked, nudging her arm, but she sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about Portman," She said, looking towards where Dean was currently eating lunch with Livvie. She grimaced. "I _hate _her so much right now!" She said, sitting down at one of the tables.

Fulton laughed and joined her. "Jules," He sighed. "Everyone knows Portman is in love with you," Julie sighed. She had heard this speech from ten million people already. "Do you really think he'd throw you away like that after everything you two have been through?" Julie shook her head. "It's probably nothing."

Julie shrugged looking back at Dean. She watched in horror as he kissed Livvie's cheek, got up from the table and left. She looked at Fulton and frowned. "Well, that didn't looking like nothing." She said, getting up and leaving.

Fulton sighed and reminded himself that this time… he _really _needed to beat the crap out of Dean.


	8. The Plan

**A/N: Yay, another update! Thanks for all the reviews, they made me smile. This chapter is longer than I wanted it to be, but a lot is explained. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Livvie walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table. She had been staying at home instead of at the dorms since her dad had moved back to Chicago.

"Morning honey," Vanessa smiled sweetly but Livvie just glared at her. Vanessa sighed. "Honey… you can't be mad at me forever."

"Just watch me." Livvie snapped angrily. Vanessa looked at her. "It's your fault dad's gone!" She shouted. "He didn't have to move back to Chicago, you told him to go, didn't you?"

Vanessa shook her head. "Your fa… Jimmy decided to move back to Chicago all on his own, Livvie," She told her. "It was his decision and I had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, right," Livvie mumbled and Vanessa sighed.

"Look, honey, I know this is really hard for you right now," She said, placing her hand on her daughter's. "But there's something I have to tell you…"

Livvie looked up and became worried when she saw how nervous and scared her mother looked.

"What is it?" She asked.

Vanessa bit her lip and squeezed her daughter's hand. "You're going to hate me," She said, lowering her eyes and shaking her head.

She was now crying and Livvie became worried at the sight of her mother falling apart over whatever it was that she had to tell her. "No, I won't," She promised. "Mom, what is it? Just tell me!"

Vanessa looked back up at her daughter and wiped her eyes. "Jimmy isn't your father," She told her and Livvie's eyes widened. "We thought he was until you were about three and then we realized you looked nothing alike so we got a paternity test and…" She trailed, noticing her daughter's face. "Honey," She breathed. "I'm so sorry, Jimmy and I never planned for you to find out because… well we never thought we'd get divorced."

Livvie sat there, speechless. Was this really happening right now? She looked away from her mother and stood up to leave.

"Don't leave, please," Vanessa begged. "Let's talk about this."

Livvie just shook her head and ran out of the house. She bumped into Dean, who was on his way to walk to school with her. He looked at her worriedly when he saw that she was crying.

"Livvie!" He said, placing his arms on her shoulders. "What happened?"

She shook her head and buried her face into his chest, crying. He hugged her. He pulled away, cupping her face and looked into her eyes. "What happened?" He asked. "Tell me, please, Livvie," He begged and they walked over to a bench. "I don't like seeing you this way…" He trailed.

She shook her head. "He's not really my dad!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. Dean looked at her, confused, and she sighed. "My mom just told me that my dad… or I guess I should just call him Jimmy now, isn't my real father."

Dean sighed and brought rubbed his temple. He looked at her and wrapped an around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Liv…" He did not know what else he could possibly say to make the situation better.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry," She told him. "I keep involving you in all my family drama and I'm sure you don't need that right now with all the Julie stuff you've got going on," She said, starting to get up but he pulled her back down.

"Don't apologize, Livvie," He said and she looked at him. "You're my friend, my best friend and if you need to talk to me, I'm _always _here… always." He promised and she nodded. "Don't ever think you can't come talk to me, OK?"

She nodded. "OK." She said, and looked at her watch. "Well, I guess we better get going, wouldn't want to be late."

She said, getting up and he followed her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder comfortingly as the two walked to school.

* * *

"I'm glad we decided to do this," Connie whispered, with a smile as she lay next to Guy in his hospital bed. Her legs were wrapped into his and she rested her head on his shoulder. "The priest said he'd come over tomorrow to do it," She continued. "Or whenever you want… it doesn't have to be right away." She said.

Guy shrugged. "What does it matter? I'm going to die anyways."

Connie sighed and looked at him. He had been acting like this ever since that doctor had told him there was a POSSIBILITY that his condition could be fatal but Guy didn't see it that way. He saw it that he was going to die no matter what and there was no point in living anymore.

"Guy, I hate when you get like this," She whispered. "You make it really fun to be around you," She said, sarcastically and sat up, pulling away from him.

"Oh, poor you, right?" He said. "Poor Connie, who has to deal with SO much, meanwhile I'm battling Leukemia," Guy said, coldly, looking away from her.

She looked at him. "Yeah, it _is _hard for me, Guy!" She told him. "I hate seeing you sulk around like this because I _love _you and I don't want to see you suffer!"

Guy sighed and looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Connie," He said. "I know this is hard for you, I'm just… tired that's all." He told her and she nodded. "I love you."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I love you too," She smiled and lay back down next to him.

* * *

"Hey, Anna," Lindsey said with a smile as she approached her friend.

"Hey, Linds," Anna greeted. She was in the middle of getting ready for cheer practice. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing really," Lindsey said, nervously. "I was just wondering if your brother was seeing anyone…" She trailed and Anna looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I know his girlfriend just… but is he?"

Anna placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. "No, not that I know of," She said, suspiciously. "But I don't see him dating anyone for a while, he really loved Linda." Lindsey nodded. "Do you… like him or something?" She asked.

Lindsey shook her head. "No, but I met him yesterday and he was trying to get people to sign some petition… it's just the sort of thing I'm into that's all." She shrugged. "He's like the first guy I've ever met who's into saving animals and stuff like I am."

Anna nodded. "OK, but you know he's only into that stuff now because Linda was _way _into it?" She said, and Lindsey lowered her eyes. "Look, I know Charlie can be incredibly charming and stuff but he's still grieving over Linda, _badly _and I don't think a girlfriend would be good for him right now… You'd probably get hurt in the end because he still loves her."

Lindsey nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right…" She trailed, looking away.

Anna sighed. "I'm just warning you so you don't get hurt, OK?" She said and Lindsey nodded. "Come on, let's get ready for cheer." She said, picking up her gym bag.

"Um, you know what? Suddenly, I'm not feeling so well… I think I'm gonna have to skip today's practice," She said, walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lindsey ran out of the gym and headed for the rink. She knew the Ducks were probably just about finished their practice and she wanted to talk to Charlie.

She waited as she watched each player come out, they all stared at her strangely and she immediately felt like leaving until she saw Charlie. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hey, Lindsey," He greeted, approaching her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at cheer?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, I was feeling a little sick so Anna said I could skip today's practice," Charlie nodded. "Wanna grab a bite to eat or something?" She asked and he looked at her.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" He trailed, and she frowned. "I mean, since you're sick and all I don't think fast food is a good idea, why don't you come over to my place? My mom could make you soup or something?"

Lindsey's eyes widened and she nodded, happily.

* * *

Livvie and Dean walked back to her house and while Dean went into her bedroom, Livvie went into Vanessa's and was surprised when she saw Vanessa packing a suitcase.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She asked and Vanessa looked up at her.

"I'm going out of town for a few days, honey, so you're going to have to stay at the dorms, OK?" She said, zipping up her suitcase.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Just somewhere for work," She lied, and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you, OK? I'll be back before you know it." She said, walking towards the stairs.

"Wait, mom!" Livvie shouted, chasing after her. "If Jimmy isn't my father… then who is?"

Vanessa shook her head. "We can't talk about this right now; I've got a plane to catch." Livvie rolled her eyes and frowned. "I'll see you in a few days, please go to the dorms, OK?"

"Fine!" Livvie groaned and watched her mom leave. She walked back into her room and sat on her bed.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked.

"Apparently, she's going away on a business trip and will be back in a few days." She shrugged.

"Yes! Party at Livvie's!" Dean shouted, enthusiastically but Livvie glared at him and he stopped. "Sorry… I mean, where is she going?"

Livvie shrugged. "She didn't say." She said, and Dean nodded. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked. "My mom said I had to go back to the dorms but I really don't want to be near anyone else but you right now…" She trailed, looking at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said, walking over to join her on the bed. "But we need to distract you," He said. "Got any good movies?"

* * *

This was possibly the most boring Friday night Fulton had had since he and Tammy got back together. She was spending the weekend at her aunt's house in Salt Lake City and since Dean was nowhere in sight, Fulton was all alone.

He sighed as he threw his tennis ball against the wall and groaned. Where the hell was Dean? Why the hell was he so bored? How did he survive without Tammy all this time?

He groaned and got up from his bed as he decided he would walk over to Julie's dorm and watch a movie or something. He stopped in the middle of the hallway when he saw none other than Luis Mendoza walking towards Julie's dorm, too. She greeted him with a hug and Fulton was shocked. Since when had those two become so close?

* * *

"Thanks for the soup, Mrs. Conway," Lindsey said, with a smile. "I feel better now."

"No problem, honey," Casey said, smiling. "Wish you could have tasted my husband's soup, it's ten times better than mine… but don't ever tell him I said that."

"Where is he? I'd love to try it." Lindsey joked.

"Scott's on another one of his business trips," Charlie said, rolling his eyes. "He's like… never home anymore."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go clean up." She said, walking towards the kitchen. "You two have fun."

She left and Charlie sighed. "Sorry about that, my mom gets pretty embarrassing sometimes." He said.

Lindsey shook her head. "No, she wasn't embarrassing at all, my mom doesn't even talk to my friends," She told him but shrugged. "Anyway, thanks for inviting me, it was really nice of you." She said, moving closer to him.

"No problem." He said with a smile but backed away when she reached in for a kiss. Lindsey closed her eyes and shook her head. "Lindsey, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be, it was totally my fault," She said, shaking her head. "I always go to fast with these kinds of things," She said, getting up. "Thanks for inviting me… I'll see you around." She mumbled, walking out the door.

"Shit." Charlie sighed, watching her go. He needed to talk to Linda.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for coming," Julie said, letting Luis in. "So, I figured out a way we can make sure Livvie and Dean don't date."

"Really?" Luis asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Yes… um, it's really not something I would do and you probably wouldn't want to do it…" She trailed.

"Julie," Luis said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry!" She said, laughing. "OK, well… we know Dean isn't necessarily your biggest fan at the moment and Livvie and I pretty much hate each other, SO," She continued. "If we hate the fact that _they _could possibly date, imagine how much they would hate it if _we _started dating." Julie told him, smiling proudly.

"Wow, Julie," Luis said, surprised. "I didn't know you had it in you." He said, and she laughed. "I think that is the perfect plan."

Julie smiled. "So, Monday morning we could act all couple-y in front of them and make them jealous until they realize that they want to be with us and not each other." She said and Luis nodded. "But can we try to keep the kissing to just… kissing? No frenching, please… I'm not really good at those." She said, blushing and Luis laughed. "Do not laugh at me! We're not all kissing experts like you, Mendoza!" She shouted, but he laughed again.

"Sorry," He said, as he continued to laugh. She glared at him and became serious. "OK, no frenching." He said and she smiled.

She could not wait to get this plan in motion and have Dean all to herself.

* * *

Charlie walked over to Linda's grave and sighed. He fell to his knees and rubbed his face.

"Hi, baby," He said with a smile. "God, do I miss you," He said, feeling himself tear up. "I've almost gotten one hundred signatures to save the whales… I did it all just for you." He said, smiling. "I met this girl yesterday, Lindsey… and she reminds me of you, a lot, but no one could be as caring and as beautiful as you," He promised. "She tried to kiss me, but I didn't kiss her back, I won't… I would never do that to you," He promised. "Because I love you, OK? I love you and I miss you and I just wish you were here." He sobbed. "Can you come back to me? Please, Linda, please." He begged and shook his head, kissing the tomb he stood up and walked away.


	9. Strange and Untrue

**Thanks for the reviews! I know a lot of you Julie/Portman fans out there will probably hate me for this chapter (lol) but I promise you, they will get their happy ending hehe. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dean and Livvie had decided to skip school that Monday morning due to the fact they had just heard of the rumor that Julie and Luis were dating.

"Do you really think they're dating?" Livvie asked, as the two walked down the street.

Dean shrugged. "I thought we weren't going to talk about it?"

Livvie nodded. "I know, but… they can't _really _be dating, can they?" Dean shrugged. "Ugh, I hate it when you act this, Dean." She said and he looked at her.

"Act like what?"

"Like you don't give a shit when you really do," She told him. "I know you like Julie and well… I don't know how I feel about Luis, but I do know that I don't want him to date Julie, and I know you don't either."

Dean shrugged again. "Just because I don't want them to date doesn't mean they won't." He said and Livvie sighed. He looked at her. "Can we just not talk about it? We came here to avoid all that, remember?"

"Fine." She groaned and Dean dragged her over to a swing set in the park.

"Hey, remember when we were kids and you used to force me to push you on the swings?" Dean asked, attempting to change the subject.

She gasped. "_Force _you? I thought you wanted to push me!" She asked, in disbelief.

"No, I didn't," He said, smiling sheepishly. "I remember you saying if I didn't push you, you'd make me eat dirt or worse, tell my mom…" He trailed, and she blushed. "You were such a bully."

Livvie gasped. "So were you!" She shouted, hitting his arm. "You always beat up ever guy that tried to kiss me," She said, laughing at the memory.

Dean laughed. "Well, I had to protect you! You're like my sister," He said, and she looked away, disappointed. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing," She said and the two sat in silence.

Dean sighed and looked at her. "I know what'll make you feel better," He said, smirking.

He tackled her to the ground and began tickling her waist. She laughed and tried to push him off but was unable.

"Dean, stop please… Can't breath!" She said, in between laughs but he didn't stop. "Please, Dean? Stop!" She said, still laughing.

He finally stopped and moved her so she was lying on top of him. They looked into each other's eyes and Livvie was out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Whoa," She breathed, their faces inches apart. Dean continued to move closer and so did Livvie but they were soon interrupted.

"Dean!" They heard someone shout. Both Livvie and Dean jumped from surprise and stood up, watching as Fulton and Tammy approached them. "What the hell?" Fulton shouting as he walked over to Dean.

Dean sighed. "Fult… it's none of your business." He tried, but Fulton grew angrier.

"Like hell it isn't," He shouted, pulling him aside. "What the hell are you doing? What about Julie? Are you really that big of an asshole, Dean?"

Dean shook his head and laughed. "Last I heard, Julie is dating Luis, and oh yeah, it's MY life, I can do whatever the hell I want!" He shouted, shoving Fulton off him and walking away. "Livvie, let's go." He said, and Livvie followed him.

Fulton shook his head and walked over to Tammy. "What was that about?" She asked. "I mean, Julie isn't really dating Luis, is she?"

Fulton shrugged. "I dunno," He said. "Friday night, when you were gone, I thought it'd be a good idea to catch up with Jules, maybe watch a movie or something, but when I got to her dorm she was hugging Luis… it was weird, I never thought they were close or anything," He said, with a shrug. "I guess things have changed."

He said, and Tammy took his hand in hers and kissed him. "Don't worry," She said. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

Mrs. Banks was due for her last test at the hospital and Adam and Anna had brought her there. They were in the waiting room, seated next to each other, waiting for her to come out.

Anna held Adam's hand and even though they both knew there would be nothing wrong with Adam's mother, she still wanted to support him.

Anna spotted a familiar face and gasped. "Isn't that Connie?" She asked, and Adam looked at where she was pointing.

"Yeah, I think it is…" He said. "I'll be right back, OK?" She nodded, and Adam got up to go see Connie.

"Hey, Connie," He said and Connie practically jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Adam, hi," She said, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom's in here for a couple tests," He explained. "What about you? You sick or something? You missed practice yesterday."

She shook her head. "It's my grandmother," She lied. "She's really sick and I just want to spend every last moment possible with her… I explained this to coach O'rion, he's benching me until I want to come back to the team." Adam nodded. "I gotta go," She said, lowering her eyes and walking towards the elevator.

She headed to Guy's room and felt her heart beating faster when she saw Guy just laying there, his eyes closed, not moving. Her eyes widened and she ran over to him.

"Guy? Guy!" She shouted, shaking him. "Oh my God, Guy!" She said, and he quickly opened his eyes. She sighed, relieved. "Guy, you just gave me a heart attack!" She said, placing her hand over her heart. "I thought you were… I thought you were gone!" She said, and grabbed his hand.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, baby," He said. "I was just tired…"

"I know," She sighed. "Just don't do that to me again, OK?" He nodded. "I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered and he kissed her.

* * *

"Sorry about that… before." Dean apologized as he and Livvie walked back to the school.

Livvie nodded. "No, it's OK… it was my fault I shouldn't have tried to you know… that would be weird."

Dean nodded. "You think they're still here?" He asked, pushing the doors open. Livvie shrugged and the two began their search. They needed to know if the rumor was true.

"Oh, God," Livvie whispered and froze when she saw Julie leaned against a locker and Luis was holding her, kissing her. Her eyes widened and she was unable to look away from the pair.

"What the hell!" Dean shouted, unable to control his anger. He walked over to the two and stood next to them but none of them seemed to notice he was there.

Livvie followed him and Luis finally pulled away to look at her. He hated that he had to do this to get her to come back to him, but there was no other way.

"Do you have a problem?" Julie asked, looking at Dean.

He panted. "Julie, can I talk to you? _Alone_?" He asked, walking towards the other end of the hallway and Julie followed him.

Livvie stared at Luis, trying desperately to fight back tears but it was almost impossible.

"Livvie," Luis started and shook his head. "I…"

"Are you really dating her?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded. She shook her head and looked away.

"I'm sorry…" He said, walking towards her and cupping her face in his hands.

She shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry for anything," She said, looking up into his eyes. He brushed her hair out of her face and she sighed. "If being with Julie is what you _really _want, then nobody is stopping you."

Luis nodded and she grabbed his hands in hers. "But what if I don't want Julie? What if I want you?"

She shook her head and let go of his hands. "No, I told you… I wasn't ready for that yet."

"Well, I am!" He asked. "Do you expect me to wait around until _you _are? Because I'm not like that, I won't wait for you." He told her, and she swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "Livvie…"

"No, don't say anything, please," She said, closing her eyes and walking away.

Luis punched a locker and immediately hated this plan.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jules?" Dean asked, angrily.

"Kissing my _boyfriend_," She told him, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I do!" He shouted. "I thought you wanted to be with me."

Julie looked at him. "I thought you wanted to be with me too, until I saw you kissing Livvie!"

"What? I never kissed-"

"Don't even try to deny it, Dean," She said. "I saw it with my own eyes last week."

Dean shook his head. "I was just trying to-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm tired of your excuses, Dean," She said. "Whatever was going to happen between us isn't going to happen anymore because I'm with Luis now… and there's nothing you can do about it." She said, coldly and walked away from him.


	10. Anna's Path to Self Destruction

**Thanks again for the reviews you guys! Hope you're all having a great week, enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**"Adam," Anna smiled, as the two walked into the restaurant. "You didn't have to do this, really," She said.

"But it's your birthday," He said, putting his hand to the small of her back and walking her to their table. "Your _sixteenth _birthday, I had to do something special." He told her as they both sat down.

She nodded. "I know, but after everything that's been going on with you and your dad…" He nodded. "I just wasn't expecting a big fancy dinner," She said and took his hand in hers. "But I'm glad you surprised me, it _is my _birthday, after all!" She said, only half-joking.

He laughed. "Well, you deserve it… you've been amazing to me these last few weeks, Annie," He told her and she smiled. "You really have changed, and I'm so proud of you." He said, brushing her face with his hand.

"I love you," she said, with a smile.

"I love you too," He told her. "A lot more than I ever thought possible," He said and she giggled. "You're so special to me and I won't ever stop loving you." She blushed and looked away. "Why don't we ditch this restaurant and go back to my place?"

She looked at him, her eyes widened. "Really? I mean… it's so nice here."

Adam shrugged. "It's whatever you want," He told her and she grinned.

"Hey waiter," She called. "Check please?"

* * *

Livvie collapsed onto her bed and sighed, watching as Dean took a seat on Connie's empty bed.

"This _sucks_!" She said, folding her arms over her chest. Dean nodded in agreement and Livvie sighed. "You know, this is partly our fault," She said and he looked at her. "If we hadn't been so stubborn about our feelings for Julie and Luis they wouldn't be going out in the first place!" She groaned. "This really sucks!"

Dean nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "What are we gonna do?" He asked her and she shrugged. "What if they like… fall in love and we're left all alone?"

Livvie looked at him. "I don't think they'll fall in love," She told him. "Julie loves you and well… we all know how Luis feels about me," She said. "I just… I don't understand why their doing this!" She sighed and he sat next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Liv," He said. "I'm sure everything will work out eventually…" He said, not knowing if he believed that himself. She shrugged and he laughed. "Don't stress over it."

"It's kind of hard not to, Dean," She said, looking at him. "I do owe you a million thank-yous though," She said.

"For what?"

"For being here for me… I don't know how I would have gotten through all of this without you," She said and he smiled. "You're my best friend in the entire world," She said and then sighed. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you though…"

He looked at her. "Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "OK, well I don't know how to say it but…" She looked at him. "I love you," She breathed and his eyes widened. "Not like that!" She said and he laughed. "You know… not like a brother but not like a boyfriend… if that makes any sense." She said, laughing.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." He said, nodding. "I love you too," She looked at him. "Not like a sister and not like a girlfriend." She giggled. "I'm happy you're here with me." He said, hugging her.

She nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Anna snuggled to Adam's side, as the two lay next to each other in his bed. She was so happy in that moment, like everything was perfect… Nothing could ruin this.

She smiled as he kissed her head. "I love this," She told him, rubbing her legs against his. "Being here with you… it's perfect."

Adam smiled. "I feel the same way." He said. "I wanna stay like this forever."

"Me too." Anna said, but sighed when she heard her cell phone ringing. "Shit!" She shouted, looking at Adam. He groaned. "I'm sorry, baby!" She said, quickly jumping out of the bed. "It could be my dad, he's coming home from his business trip today…" He trailed, reaching for her phone.

Adam nodded, turning over in the bed and burying his face in his pillow.

"Hello?" She picked up. "OK, yeah… I'll be right there." She said, sighing. Adam groaned again. "I'm sorry! He said it was important and that I need to come home." She said, pouting. "Come with me?"

He nodded and got out of bed. "Fine." He said, kissing her temple as he walked past her to get dressed.

She did the same and the two made their way to Anna's house. They walked inside and found Scott and Casey sitting on the couch.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" She asked, sitting down across from them, Adam joined her.

Scott looked at his daughter and sighed. "We have something important to tell you." He said. "We've already told Charlie and he… well he stormed out, but he'll be back."

Anna narrowed her eyebrows. What was so bad that would make Charlie want to leave? "What is it?" She demanded.

Scott sighed and looked at Casey but she just looked at Anna. "We're getting divorced, honey," Adam immediately took hold of her hand.

Anna looked at them. "What?" She said, shocked. She only knew Casey for three short years but she stil loved her as though she was her own mother. "But, I don't get it… Why would Charlie be angry about that? He hates dad!" She turned to her father. "No offence."

Scott shook his head. "That's not it," He said, shaking his head. Anna raised an eyebrow and Scott sighed.

"Will you just freaking tell me what's going on, please?" She demanded.

"You have a sister," Anna's eyes widened even more. "I just found out a few weeks ago,"

"What? Who is she?" She asked, dumbfounded. Who knew that all this was going on and she didn't even know about it.

"Her name is Olivia and she goes to your school…" He trailed. "Her mother, Vanessa, and I… we dated in high school and she was pregnant but all this time she said it wasn't mine when it really was…" He trailed.

Anna shook her head in disbelief. "Olivia? As in… Livvie Simms?!" Scott nodded. "NO! That _can't _be true!" She said, turning to Adam. "It can't be!"

"I'm so sorry, honey… I know this is all a huge shock for you," Scott said, shaking his head. "I love Vanessa and I've been with her all this time and when she told me Olivia was my daughter I knew I had to break things off with Casey," He explained. "It's all very complicated, sweetie, but we're going to be moving in with them at the end of the month."

"WHAT?" She shouted, this time standing up. "That can't happen, dad! Livvie _hates _me!"

"Well, she'll have to learn to love you, you're sisters." Scott said, firmly.

Anna shook her head. She got up and left with Adam chasing after her. Her birthday had just gone from perfect to completely horrible.

* * *

Julie and Luis were both so utterly unsatisfied with the way things had gone with Livvie and Dean that they had gotten drunk and were now making out on Julie's bed.

She felt his hand go up her waist and she giggled, kissing him more. "This feels so… _dirty_!" She giggled.

He laughed. Sure, they had both drank alcohol before, but this was Julie's first time actually being drunk and she loved feeling so free to do whatever she wanted.

"Why don't we take it to the next level?" He asked, with a wink.

She took another sip of her beer and looked into his eyes. "Really?" She asked. "I've never…"

He shook his head and set her beer down on the floor. "Don't worry, I'll guide you through it." She smiled coyly, pulling him on top of her and kissing him. "Not that you need help or anything," He said, unbuttoning her shirt. "You look like you know what you're doing."

She grinned. "Shut up," She said, kissing him again.

* * *

Livvie pulled away from the hug and looked at Dean.

"We could never be together, you and me… right?" She asked. "I mean, that would be really weird?" He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "It's just today at the park when you were tickling me I thought we were about to…"

He looked at her. "Yeah, about that… Livvie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," He sighed, rubbing his temple. He looked at her. "It's just that both of our hearts belong to other people right now, and if we were to kiss or anything like that… it would just complicate everything." She nodded, agreeing. "I just don't want to ruin what we have right now, because I like our friendship, a lot." He admitted and she laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Things have just been _really _weird lately, that's all." She said, shrugging.

* * *

"Anna!" Adam called after her. She was furious after finding out her dad was having an affair and that Livvie was her sister. He had no idea what was going through her mind but he didn't like where she was headed.

"Adam, you should go," She told him. "I'm on a very self-destructive path right now and I don't want you to see me do anything I would regret." She told him, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Anna," He sighed, catching up to her. "Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing her elbow to stop her.

"Tammy is throwing a party and I want to go and get drunk!" She shouted, pulling away from him and continued walking.

He sighed. "Do you remember what happened the last time you did that?"

She groaned and turned to face him. "Are you ever going to let me forget about that, Adam?" She shouted. "I've been paying the consequences the second you found out but it's getting a little old now!" She said, walking away.

Adam shook his head and stopped following her. Anna shook her head and entered the house, grabbing any alcohol she could find and chugging it as fast as she could.

"Anna!" Tammy squealed. "You made it!" She smiled but then frowned. "You don't look so good… Maybe you should find Adam-"

Anna shook her head. "You need to find me a hot guy right now!" She demanded. "Hurry, before I pass out."

"OK, OK!" Tammy nodded and quickly pulled one of Fulton's friends towards Adam. "Tony, this is Anna… Anna, this is Tony."

"Hi," He said, shyly.

Anna rolled her eyes. "He's hot but I would prefer someone who's already drunk, I don't have time to waste to make a bad decision." She said, placing a hand on her hip and taking another sip from her drink.

Tammy rolled her eyes and pulled Tony away, looking for someone else.

"You here alone?" Anna heard someone say. She grinned and turned around and smiled even more. He was hot and he looked way too old to be in high school, he was definitely a college boy. She smiled devilishly and nodded. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Do you have any more of this?" She asked, pointing to her drink. He nodded and she smiled. "Then, let's go."

She pulled him by the hand and led him upstairs, planning to have fun.

* * *

Adam hated parties but he was desperate to find Anna. He did not want a repeat of the last time she was drunk. He spotted Tammy and ran over to her.

"Have you seen Anna?" He shouted over the loud music.

She nodded. "She went upstairs with some college boy!" She shouted back. "I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me!"

Adam sighed. "OK, thanks Tammy!"

He walked up the stairs and quickly checked every room until he came upon the one where Anna was. He sighed when he saw her about to take off her shirt in front of "college boy".

"OK, show's over," He said, walking over to Anna and pulling her shirt down. "Let's go, now." He demanded but she pulled away from him.

"No way," She said. "I'm having fun!"

"Yeah, man," He said. "She's having fun, who are you, anyway?"

Adam glared at him. "I'm her boyfriend, now you better go before I beat the crap out of you." He growled and the boy laughed. "I hope you know she's still in high school, she's fifteen, you disgusting asshole!"

He quickly stopped laughing and looked at Anna. "You told me you were in college!" He said.

She shrugged. "Sorry?"

He shook his head. "Whatever, I'm out." He said, leaving.

Anna pouted. "You ruin all the fun!" She said, leaning towards him and he helped her up.

"For God sakes, Anna," He sighed. "Why do you do this?" She shrugged. He shook his head and helped her out of the house.

He brought her back to his house and put her in his bed, hoping she would just sleep it off.


	11. Broken Strings

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I've been listening to the song "Broken Strings" by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado on repeat all day and I just think it's a beautiful song! It was an inspiration for this chapter and the next few. I should definitely be updating tomorrow night and I'll probably have two more chapters up by the end of the weekend. What's coming up next is really intense so... stay tuned! & REVIEW! lol enjoy! :)**

* * *

Even though it was only Monday, Anna was on yet another path to destruction.

She walked angrily through the halls, hollering at everyone to move out of her way, or they would be sorry. She spotted Livvie at her locker and walked over to her.

"Hey, sister," She said, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the locker.

Livvie looked at her. "What did you just call me?"

"Sister," Anna said and Livvie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you see… my dad and your mom did it in college and then you came out but your mom never told my dad the truth," She blurted out angrily and Livvie was shocked.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," She breathed. "My mom would never… No! It's not true!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'd make something like this up?"

Livvie shrugged. "You've shown me that you're capable of _anything,_" She said and Anna gritted her teeth.

Anna shook her head. "Well, you better believe me because as soon as my dad's divorce is final, we're shaking up with you."

Livvie's jaw flew open and she quickly shook her head. "No! _No way! _You're lying!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Do you seriously think I _want _to share a room with you?" She asked, but it was rhetorical. "Um, no!"

Livvie shook her head and lowered her eyes. "This can't be happening…" She whispered and looked up at Anna.

Anna groaned once she saw Livvie's eyes fill with tears. "Please don't cry…" She begged. "I'm not good with tears, unless their mine."

Livvie shook her head. "I have to go," She mumbled, closing her locker and walking away.

* * *

Dean took a deep breath as he stood outside of Julie's dorm. He knocked and she opened it, surprised that he was standing there.

"Dean," She breathed. "What are you doing here?"

She looked like she had been crying and Dean wanted so badly to hug her. He shook his head and looked up at her. "We really need to talk, Jules," He told her, walking in.

She nodded. "I agree, but right now isn't really the best time…" She trailed and he looked at her. She shook her head. "OK… let's talk."

He took a deep breath and stood dangerously close to her. "I want to be with you, Jules," He told her and a part of her wanted to smile and kiss him but the other part of her wanted to cry. She shook her head and felt tears stream down her face. "Oh, God," Dean said. "Julie, are you OK?"

She shook her head. "No… no I'm not."

"What's wrong?" He asked. "It was Luis wasn't it? That son of a bitch! What did he do to you?"

Julie shook her head. "Nothing! Well… he did _something_, but nothing bad! Well, actually, it is bad but!" He looked at her worriedly. "It's not of your business, Dean," She mumbled. "You need to leave, now. Please?"

He shook his head. "Seriously, Julie?" He said and she looked up at him. "I want to be with you and I _know _you want to be with me,"

She shook her head. "I can't be with you," She said, crying.

"But you want to be?" She nodded. "Then what the hell is stopping you?"

She looked at him. "I can't… I don't know." She mumbled. "You have to leave."

He rolled his eyes. "Julie, please!"

"Dean!" She shouted. "Just go, OK? You have to go!"

He nodded, tightening his jaw. "Fine," He said, backing up. "If that's what you _really _want?"

She nodded. "It is."

He shook his head and left.

Julie ran her fingers through her hair and cried. Walking over to the bathroom, she picked up the tiny stick in her hands and wanted to scream when she saw a three tiny positive signs.

* * *

Livvie returned home from school early that day and was surprised to see her mom had finally returned.

"Honey," Vanessa said, as Livvie walked through the door. "What are you doing home so early?" She asked.

"Is Scott Warren my real father?" Livvie asked, ignoring her mother's previous questions. Vanessa looked away. "Mom, answer me!"

Vanessa looked up at her daughter. "I'm sorry, baby," She told her. "I'm so sorry… I never meant for this to happen, I just made so many mistakes."

Livvie shook her head and sat next to her mother, holding her hand. "Tell me them, tell me your mistakes, I won't be upset, I promise… I just want the truth." She said.

Vanessa looked at her and nodded. "I was dating Jimmy in college but Scott was my best friend in the whole world," She explained and Livvie nodded. "One day, Jimmy and I got into a huge fight and I went to Scott for comfort… We ended up sleeping together," She said, and Livvie looked away. "Then I became pregnant and I thought for sure it had to be Jimmy's," She said. "But the paternity test said that Scott was the father but I didn't want him to be."

"Why not?" Livvie asked.

"He had so many dreams… He wanted to be a hot shot lawyer and I wasn't going to ruin that by giving him a child at 21 years old," She explained. "And I loved Jimmy, I loved him so much, so I thought it would cause less problems for everyone, especially you, if I just said that Jimmy was the father," She shook her head. "It was probably the biggest mistake of my life, Livvie, but it gave me you and that's all that matters."

Livvie nodded. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Or anyone? Did Dad…"

Vanessa shook her head. "Jimmy didn't know until a couple months ago," She said. "It was hard for him, that's why he wanted to go back to Chicago so quickly," She said. "But he never wanted to be apart from you… just me, because of all the pain I caused," She said, sadly. "I'm sorry I did this, OK?" She said. "I wish there was a way I could take it all back…"

Livvie shook her head. "You were young, people make mistakes," She said. "Dad will forgive you."

Vanessa sniffed. "I don't know about that," She said. "I took away the most important thing in his life… you," Livvie looked away. "Jimmy will always love you as his daughter but… Scott is your real father and I love him… I've always loved him."

Livvie nodded. "Are they moving in with us?" Vanessa nodded and Livvie sighed.

"I know it'll be hard at first, but he's your father… He loves you so much already and he can't wait to properly meet you." Livvie nodded. "Why don't you go upstairs and brush up while I make lunch?"

Livvie shook her head. "I'm not really that hungry anymore," She said. "I think I'm gonna head to my dorm, maybe sleep for the rest of the day."

Vanessa nodded and hugged her daughter. "I'm glad we talked," Livvie nodded. "I love you so much, OK? And every decision I ever made was for you."

Livvie nodded and left the house. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed Dean's number but there was no answer. She sighed and spotted Luis eating lunch in the courtyard, alone.

She walked over to him. "Hey," She greeted and he looked up at her.

"Livvie," He said, standing up. "Are you OK?"

She shook her head. "No… not really," She said. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah, yeah," He said, hugging her. "Of course."

* * *

Anna walked over to Adam's locker and was disappointed when he ignored her.

"Adam," She whispered. "You have to talk to me, please." She begged but he still didn't answer. "Look, I know you're mad but-"

"Mad?" He said, dumbfounded. "I'm not mad, Anna… I'm just disappointed," He said. "I thought you changed, like _really _changed, but I guess I was wrong!"

She frowned. "Well, we're not all perfect like you, Adam!" She shot back, angrily.

Adam shook his head. "I never said I was perfect," He told her. "But I don't go around deliberately hurting people!" He said. "I know you told Livvie that your dad was her real father."

"She had a right to know!" Anna shouted.

Adam shook his head. "It wasn't your truth to tell, it should have between Livvie and her mother, not you." Adam sighed. "You can't keep doing this to people, Anna, it's wrong and it's really pissing me off."

"Adam," She sighed. "What was I supposed to do? I just found out my dad had another kid this whole time and never told me!" She shouted. "I had to deal with it."

"By having sex with a random stranger?"

She nodded. "Yes, Adam!" She shouted. "That is how I deal with my problems, and I know you hate that about me but it's a part of who I am!" She said. "You keep talking about how much I've changed but why would you want me to change? I thought we were supposed to accept each other for who we are!"

"I do accept you for who you are Anna," He said. "But just because you're hurting doesn't mean you can do whatever you please and disregard everyone else's feelings!" He shouted and she looked at the floor. "Imagine if I hadn't shown up that night, Anna? You would have cheated on me, _again_," He said.

She bit her lip. "Everyone deals with things differently, Adam," She whispered. "This is how I deal with my problems, because I know that eventually… I'll do something to send you away," She explained. "I'll do something to hurt you so bad that you won't be able to forgive me," She said, and he looked at her. "And I don't know how I'll be able to survive when that day comes so… if I'm going to end up losing you in the long run, why not mess up things now?"

He shook his head and sighed. "My God, Anna, you don't even realize how truly amazing you are," He told her. "You put on this front that you're a cold hearted bitch when you actually care and love people, like me and Charlie and your mom," She looked away. "I wish I saw that side of you more often… and not the destructive side all the time."

She sighed. "That's the thing, Adam," She said. "The destructive part in me is huge… and when you only chose to see the good in me, you don't see who I really am!" She said but he shook his head about to protest but she interrupted him. "Maybe we just… maybe we should just take a break, or something." She mumbled, running her fingers through her long, curly hair.

He looked at her, tightening his jaw. "You sure about that?" He asked.

She nodded. "I think it could be best for us right now… and when we get back, everything will be back to normal."

He shook his head. "It isn't going to solve anything," He said.

"Please, Adam?" She said. "I just need some time to think things through… but I hope you know," He looked at her. "I will always love you."

He nodded. "Me too," He whispered, kissing her nose. "I guess I'll see you around."

She nodded, tearing up, watching him go.


	12. Supposed to Be Different Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews! I actually really hate this chapter and I don't like the way I wrote it... but I wanted to get it up ASAP for you guys, hope you like it! **

* * *

Julie was sitting in her room, just after Dean had left, when she heard another knock on her door. She sighed, wiping the tears off her face, as she got up to answer it.

She stepped back when she saw it was Dean. "You came back," She said.

He nodded, coming in. "You have to tell me why you can't be with me, Jules," He said, and she sighed. "Because it's driving me nuts thinking about it."

She shook her head. "I can't," She whispered. "You wouldn't understand."

Dean looked at her angrily and groaned. "God, Julie, I'm so tired of your games!"

"I'm not playing games, Dean!" She shouted. "It's… complicated, OK?"

"Then just tell me," He said, sitting next to her. "I'm here for you, Julie, just tell me and it'll make everything better!"

She shook her head. "No, it won't… Please go, Dean, I can't deal with this right now," She said, and he tightened his jaw.

"Julie," He sighed. "I don't want to go; I want to be with you."

She looked up at him, and cried. "I don't want to be with you." She told him, though she wished she did not have to. "Please leave."

He nodded sadly and left. Julie shook her head and dug her face into her pillow, crying.

* * *

Connie watched as Guy slept in his hospital bed. The doctors had just told her that Guy's condition was getting better but there was still a chance that it would be fatal. She shook her head. Why was this happening to her?

She quickly stood up and headed for the coffee machine, she had tons of homework to catch up on due that week and she did not want to risk failing.

She spotted a young boy, around her and Guy's age, sitting on the sofa next to the coffee machine and immediately felt herself blush when he stared at her.

She began making herself a coffee but the boy was unable to stop staring at her.

She shook her head. "My boyfriend's in room 401A," She told him and he nodded, laughing. "I haven't seen any other teenagers around… What are you here for?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Just a checkup," He said and Connie nodded. "I'm Jack, by the way."

"I'm Connie Moreau," She said, smiling, as she shook his hand. "Mind if I join you? Guy's asleep and I'm kind of bored…" She said and he nodded.

She sat beside him and took a sip of her coffee.

"Guy would be your boyfriend?" She nodded. "What's he here for?"

"He, um… he has Leukemia." She said, looking away.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He said, Connie nodded, unable to keep her eyes off his. "I had Leukemia too, a couple years back," She looked at him. "That's why I'm here, to see if it's all gone."

"Wow, you survived it…" He nodded and she sighed, almost relieved. "Then Guy does have a chance!" She said. "I thought all this time he would for sure… but you survived and so can Guy, right?"

Jack shrugged. "It's not all that simple, you know," She looked at him and he shook his head. "Just because I survived it, doesn't mean your boyfriend will… I mean, I wouldn't want to give you false hope… I've been known to do that." He said, and she looked away.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "I just thought that if you, a healthy looking teenage boy, could survive it, then so could he." She shook her head. "That was stupid wasn't it? I mean… everyone's different."

He shrugged. "You never know," She nodded. "Well, I have to go." He said, getting up. "See you around, Connie Moreau."

She smiled and watched him go.

* * *

Anna frowned as she watched her father loading up the huge truck. She could not believe that this day had arrived so quickly, the day she and her father would be moving out of Casey's.

She walked over to Charlie and hugged him. He looked at her and smiled. "Don't be sad, Anna," He said, but she could not help it. "You'll always be a sister to me, OK?" She nodded. "I love you." He reminded her and she looked up at him.

"I love you too," She mumbled, hugging him again.

"OK, Anna," Scott said, walking over to her. "Let's go."

Anna frowned. "Do we really have to?" Scott gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine!"

They said their goodbyes and headed for Vanessa and Livvie's. Once they arrived, Anna saw Vanessa sitting outside, but Livvie was obviously nowhere in sight.

"Be nice, please." Scott said. "I love Vanessa, and we're all going to make this work," Anna rolled her eyes. "This is your family now."

She shook her head. "Whatever." She said, angrily. She got out of the car and walked over to Vanessa. "Hi," She said, with a fake smile.

"Hi, sweetie," Vanessa greeted her with a warm hug and Anna was surprised that she was so welcoming. "Livvie's inside, she's ready to help you unpack!" Vanessa said, and Anna snorted. Scott glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

She smiled, walking into the house. Livvie sat on the couch, her arms folded, and a frown on her face.

"Yay, you're here," She said, sarcastically and Anna rolled her eyes. "I'll go get your boxes; we're sharing a room, by the way."

"What?" Anna shouted.

"Yeah, our parents think it will help us 'bond' or something," She said, rolling her eyes as the two girls walked outside. "That's disgusting." She said, as they watched Scott and Vanessa share a quick kiss.

"You got that right," Anna said, grimacing. "This sucks." She said, as they walked up to their room.

"That's your bed," Livvie said, pointing to the bed closest to the window. "Please don't go threw or touch my stuff."

Anna glared at her. "Yes, sir!" She joked and Livvie rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not happy about this either, but… I'm not down for fighting 24/7," She said and Livvie looked at her. "We can either be civil with each other or I'm moving out."

Livvie raised an eyebrow. "Bye!" She said, sitting on her bed.

"Ha-ha, you're so hilarious," Anna said, sarcastically. "But seriously, can we make this work?"

Livvie looked at her and sighed. "Fine," She said. "But we're still not friends."

Anna nodded. "I know, I know, you hate me, whatever." She said, sitting on her new bed. "But I bet you don't hate Luis anymore,"

Livvie looked at her. "That's none of your business."

Anna shrugged. "You two looked pretty comfy at lunch yesterday," She said. "Isn't he dating Julie now, though?" Livvie sighed and looked away. "Sorry… that was mean."

"You think?" Livvie said, opening a box.

"I guess I'm just pissed because Adam-" Her cell phone ringing interrupted her. "Ugh, hold on!" She said, walking over to pick it up. "Hello? Hey, Charlie… What? What do you mean? Is he OK? OK, OK, I'll be right there!" She hung up the phone and headed for the door.

"What's wrong?" Livvie asked.

"Adam was in a car accident," Anna told her. "Um, do you think you can drive me to the hospital? The bus will take too long and I don't have a car yet…"

"Yeah, of course!" Livvie said, and the two girls rushed out of the house.


	13. Supposed to Be Different Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me! **

* * *

Livvie and Anna arrived at the hospital, and quickly spotted Charlie sitting in the waiting room.

"Is he OK? Is he hurt? Where is he? What happened?" Anna asked, and Charlie sighed. "Charlie!"

"Yes, he's OK, and yes, he's hurt," Anna gasped. "But he'll be fine, he's in there for observation right now," He said, pointing to one of the rooms. "No visitors."

Anna frowned. "What? That's insane, he _needs _me!" She shouted.

"Anna, there's nothing we can do right now," He said. "Just wait, OK? You can go see him first, but just have patience… He's fine."

Anna nodded. "Tell me what happened."

Charlie shrugged and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "He was coming to pick me up, we were gonna go play some hockey at the pond, and some idiot skinned his car, and Adam hit another car, but there was no serious damage," He said and Anna nodded.

"Family of Adam Banks?" They heard the doctor say.

"That's me!" Anna said quickly standing up. "I want to see him first."

"We need members of his immediate family, Ms." The doctor said.

"His mom is on bed rest and he has no other family in town right now," Charlie said. "Just let her go, she's part of his family too." Charlie said and the doctor nodded, bringing Anna to Adam's room.

"Mr. Banks," The doctor said, walking in Adam's room. "A Ms. Anna Warren is here to see you."

Adam frowned, watching as Anna came to the doorway. "Tell her to leave; I don't want to see her right now."

Anna was shocked. "But Adam!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Warren, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The doctor said, bringing her back to the waiting room.

Her eyes were full of tears and Charlie and Livvie became worried. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

Anna shook her head. "He doesn't want to see me…" She said, looking up at Livvie. "Will you go see him for me, please?" Livvie looked at her. "Please Livvie, I need him to know how I feel."

"Um, I don't know…"

"Please, Livvie," She begged. "It would mean a lot to me."

Livvie looked at her. "OK, OK… I'll go." She said, and she walked towards Adam's room.

When she came to the doorway, Adam was surprised to see her. He had never really talked much with Livvie so he had no idea what she was doing there.

"Um, hi," She said, walking towards his bed. "You're probably wondering why I'm here…" He nodded. "Um, well, you probably now that me and Anna are like… sisters now, so she asked me to drive her here and since you don't want to see her, she asked me to talk to you for her."

Adam shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I don't really have anything to say to her right now." He said, looking away.

Livvie nodded. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I can see that Anna _really _cares about you, I mean… if you just talked to her I'm sure you can work things out?"

Adam shook his head. "No, that won't be happening." Livvie sighed. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to be rude."

"No, it's fine…" She said. "I'll go get Charlie." She said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Is he OK? What did he say?" Anna asked immediately as Livvie walked back into the waiting room.

"He seems fine, he seemed really upset when I brought up your name though," Livvie said and Anna lowered her eyes. "I'm sure everything will work out… He wants to see you, Charlie."

Charlie nodded, and walked over to Adam's dorm.

"I'm sorry," Livvie said, rubbing Anna's back. "Adam's probably just upset…"

Anna nodded. "Thanks for going in there, and driving me here… that was really nice of you."

Livvie looked at her. "No problem," She said. "Come on, let's get home, I'm sure our parents are pissed that we're not helping them unpack," Anna laughed and they headed to the car.

Walking back into the house they were surprised to find Dean sitting on their couch.

"I'll go get started but you are _not _letting me do this by myself!" Anna said jokingly as she walked up the stairs to her new room.

Livvie laughed and looked at Dean's sad face. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"I'm going back to Chicago." He told her and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked, approaching him.

"I mean… I'm moving back to Chicago, I can't be here anymore, Liv," He told her and she shook her head.

"No, you can't go! I need you… I can't do this alone!" She said, sitting next to him. "You can't leave, Dean, please!" She said, trying not cry but it was almost impossible.

He shook his head. "I have to, Livvie," He told her. "I'm leaving tonight at seven," She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't want to leave but I just… can't be here anymore! Julie, she…" He sighed.

"You're really going to leave because of Julie?" She asked and he nodded. She shook her head. "Dean, please don't!"

"I'm sorry, Livvie," He said, holding her hand. "I have to," He kissed her forehead and headed for the door. He turned back and looked at her. "I love you, just remember that, OK?"

She nodded sadly, watching him go. Why was everyone leaving? First her dad and now Dean?

She shook her head and headed upstairs.

* * *

Lindsey spotted Charlie outside of Mickey's diner and immediately walked over.

"Hi, Charlie," She said, and he looked at her, not knowing what to say. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him. "Um, I just wanted to apologize for the other night-" Charlie's lips pressed to hers cut her off. She pulled back, surprised. "What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know," He sighed and she raised an eyebrow. "I like you, Lindsey," He confessed. "I think you're cute and smart, and funny," She blushed. "I just… I don't know what I'm doing." He sighed.

She looked at him. "Charlie, I like you too, but… Linda just passed away and I wouldn't want to be your rebound girl or whatever," She said.

"You're not," He promised. "Trust me, you're really not… I just need some time, to get over her, is that OK?"

She nodded. "Of course, take as much time as you need." She told him. "I guess I'll go now…" She mumbled, starting to leave but Charlie pulled her towards him.

"Don't go," He said. "We can go grab a bite to eat… get to know each other better or something," He suggested and she smiled. "How does that sound?"

She smiled. "Absolutely amazing." She said, and Charlie laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as the two walked into the diner.

* * *

Luis was on his way over to Julie's dorm. Now that Livvie was actually talking to him again, he decided it was best if he and Julie "broke up" so that he could be with her.

He entered her room and found her curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Julie?" He whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

"No," She mumbled, sitting up. She looked at him. "There's something I have to tell you." She said and he nodded.

"Me too," He said, she nodded indicating he should go first. "I just… I think we should break up because I think Livvie wants to get back together with me… Julie, why are you crying?"

"Because," She sighed and shook her head. "I'm pregnant."


	14. Nothing More or Less

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, FF was down and wouldn't let me sign into my account but it finally works now so... enjoy :)**

* * *

Luis blinked and looked at Julie. She looked so terrified and he didn't even know what to say.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?"

She looked at him. "You know what I mean!" She said and he nodded.

"Are you sure it's even mine?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Of course it is!" She shouted. "You were my first…" He nodded. "Luis, what are we going to do?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "Do you want to keep it?"

"I don't know," She whispered. "It would make a lot more sense if we didn't keep it but… I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I had an abortion," He nodded. "I'm going back to Maine this weekend, to tell my parents,"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I should go back to Miami to tell mine…" He trailed. "God, they are gonna freak."

She nodded. "Mine too," She whispered.

He looked at her and sat down next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "I'm so sorry, Julie," He said. "This shouldn't have happened… I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's my own fault, I had to play stupid games and…" She sighed. "I just don't know how I'm going to raise a baby at sixteen!"

He sighed. "I'll be here for you," She looked at him. "If you keep the baby, I'll be here… I won't bail on you, Jules, I promise." She nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder, crying, as he rubbed her back.

* * *

Anna sat on a bench, outside of the hospital, waiting for Adam. She knew he was being released today and she needed to talk to him. She stood up the moment she saw him at the door and walked over to him.

He sighed. "What do you want, Anna?" He asked.

"To talk," She told him. "I need you to hear me out, OK?"

He shook his head. "I thought we agreed on a break?" He said. "Actually, _you _were the one who suggested it."

"You were just in a car accident, Adam!" She said. "I wasn't going to sit around and wait… I needed to see you."

"Well, you saw me," He sighed when she didn't budge. "Anna, I'm supposed to keep my stress level down…"

"Adam, please?" She begged. "Just let me talk…"

"Fine," He groaned and Anna helped him walk over to the bench. "What?"

"I love you so much," She started. "And I made a mistake… OK? People make mistakes," He looked at her. "I know there's a lot of things that I've done that I shouldn't have but I just wasn't thinking… I never think before I do something, unless I'm with you," She said. "You make me a better person, Adam, and I know that sounds corny but it's the truth!" He looked away. "I need you in my life or I'll really self-destruct and when that happens… there's no telling what I'll do."

He sighed and shook his head. "I still need time." He told her.

She nodded. "Take all the time you need… Just promise me that we'll be together in the end, please?"

He looked at her. "I can't promise you that, Anna." He said, walking away.

* * *

Connie spotted Jack sitting at his usual place in the cafeteria and walked over to him.

"Hey you," She said with a smile as she sat next to him.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, how's your day going?"

She shrugged. "Pretty good… Guy's been resting all day and he told me to go get some fresh air," She said and he nodded. "What about you? Did your test results come back good?"

"Yup! I'm totally cancer free," He said and Connie smiled.

"That's great to hear!" She said, hoping that Guy would have the same outcome. "I'm so happy for you."

He smiled, nodding. "Yeah, it's great," He said and grabbed her hand. "I hope the same for Guy," She nodded, pulling her hand away from his. "How's he doing, by the way?"

She shrugged. "The doctors aren't really telling us much…" She sighed. "It's so frustrating not knowing if he's going to… you know."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know," He said and she nodded understandingly. "Well, I'm gonna head home, I'll see you around?"

She nodded and watched as he got up and left. She hated herself for letting Jack think he had the right to touch her like he did. She shook her head… it was harmless; he was just trying to be there for her. She sighed and walked back to Guy's room.

He was already sleeping and she felt her cell phone ringing. It was Charlie; she needed him so badly right now.

"Hi Charlie," She answered. "I'm at the hospital… Because Guy has cancer."

* * *

Luis was surprised to find Livvie at his dorm when he returned from Julie's. He hadn't even thought about how he was going to tell her.

"Hey," She greeted, with a smile.

"Hi," He said. "Come in?" She nodded and he opened the door, letting her in.

"Sorry to come over without calling," She said, sitting on his bed. "I just wanted to hang out,"

He looked at her. She wanted to hang out _now_? He sighed, walking over to his dresser to get his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wondering why he was so quiet.

"I'm going back to Miami for the weekend," He mumbled.

"Why?" She asked. "Aren't you going there for Spring Break in two weeks?"

He shook his head. "Change of plans." He mumbled, throwing clothes into the suitcase.

She nodded. "Luis, if this is a bad time… I can go." She told him.

He looked at her. "I just have a lot going on right now," He said. "But you don't have to go,"

She nodded. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

He shook his head. "You would hate me," He said, running his fingers through his short black hair.

"Oh, Luis," She said, walking over to him. "I could never hate you."

He chuckled. "If I got Julie pregnant you would,"

She gasped and she looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Julie is pregnant and I'm the father." He told her.

She shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat. "How?" She asked.

"You know how…" He said and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Livvie… I don't even know what to say other than I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Don't hate me…"

She looked at him. "Too late," She said, running out of the dorm, tears running down her face.

Luis groaned and threw his suitcase on the floor.

* * *

Charlie ran over to the main desk and asked for Guy's room number. After the nurse had given him the information he wanted, he quickly spotted Connie approaching him.

"Cancer? Connie, really?" He asked and she nodded. "How did this happen?"

"It was genetic," She shrugged, as they sat down in the waiting room. "His grandfather passed away from it and so did his uncle…" She trailed. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Charlie, I'm so scared for him."

He nodded, hugging her. "I'm right here, Connie," He soothed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She pulled away. "We decided we'd keep it a secret… we didn't want you guys to worry about him," She shook her head. "It was probably a stupid idea but it's what Guy wants."

Charlie nodded, hugging her again. "It's gonna be OK." He promised.

* * *

Julie walked over to Dean and Fulton's dorm and was surprised to see Dean's bed empty.

"Hey, Fult," She greeted. "Where's Dean?"

"You don't know?" He asked, and she shook her head. "He left a couple days ago, went back to Chicago." Fulton said, and Julie sighed. "Hey, is everything alright?" He asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"Everything's falling apart, Fulton," She said, and he guided her to his bed, sitting her down.

"Tell me, Julie," He said. "Tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant and Luis is the father."

Fulton's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "That son of a bitch!" He shouted, standing up. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No, Fulton!" She shouted, grabbing his arm. "It's not his fault, it's mine."

Fulton looked at her. "How is it your fault, Jules?" He asked. "That asshole uses girls all the time and now look what he's done!"

She shook her head. "I don't need this right now, Fult," She told him. "I just need you to be here for me."

He looked at her and nodded, sitting back down. "Come here," He said, hugging her. She cried in his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, OK?" She nodded. "You'll be alright, I'm right here."


	15. Going Home

**Yay, another update haha! I wrote this chapter yesterday but wasn't able to post it, so here it is! More drama coming up! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Livvie had decided to return home early from school that day and was surprised to find Scott home, too.

"What are you doing home so early?" She asked, walking in.

"I could ask you the same questioned," He said and she rolled her eyes. "Is everything alright?" She shook her head. "What happened?"

She looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "I don't want to talk about it," She said. "Especially not with you!" She said, walking into her room.

Scott sighed and shook his head, contemplating on whether he should call Vanessa and let her know that Livvie was skipping school but decided not to; he didn't want to give his daughter another reason to hate him.

* * *

Fulton and Julie walked into the airport, his arm wrapped around hers and her head resting on this shoulder.

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded, handing him her suitcase. "Everything's going to work out, Jules," He promised.

She shrugged. "How could I have been so stupid?" She said, shaking her head.

He hugged her and looked into her eyes. "It's going to be OK, Jules," He repeated. "You and the baby, you're going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because," He started. "You've got me," She nodded. "And you're parents love you… they'll support you."

"I don't think so," She said, doubtfully.

Fulton grabbed her hand. "If they don't, you always have me, Julie… always," She looked at him and nodded. "Ready to go?"

"I guess." She sighed, as they got ready to board the plane.

* * *

Anna walked into her new house and immediately ran up the stairs to her and Livvie's room.

"Where _were _you today?" She questioned, sitting down on her bed.

Livvie looked at her. "I didn't feel like learning today," She mumbled, rolling over on her bed.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "OK… do you want to talk about it?"

Livvie looked at her. "Not really," She said.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well, fine," She said, walking towards the door.

"No, wait!" Livvie shouted and Anna turned around. "I guess I should talk about it with someone…"

Anna nodded and sat at the edge of Livvie's bed. "You were there for me when Adam was in the hospital… let me be here for you," She said and Livvie nodded. "What is it? Was it Luis?" Livvie nodded again, tearing up. "Oh my God, what did he do now?"

Livvie looked at her. "He's having a stupid baby with stupid Julie!" She shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Anna's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. "I know… I can't believe it either."

Anna shook her head. "That idiot!" She shouted. She looked at Livvie. "I guess this must be hard for you," Livvie nodded. "OK… well I'm here for you." She said, rubbing her knee comfortingly.

Livvie nodded. "Thanks," She whispered.

"I kind of have a favor to ask, though," She said, and Livvie looked at her. "Adam stupidly went to hockey practice and probably doesn't have a ride home since his mom is on bed rest and I can't go because he hates me or whatever, so I was wondering if you would go pick him up for me…"

Livvie shook her head. "Oh, Anna, I don't know… Adam doesn't seem to like me very much," She said, shrugging.

"Please, Livvie!" She begged. "I want him to know that I still care, even if he doesn't want to see me," Livvie looked at her sympathetically. "Please?"

Livvie sighed and nodded. "OK, I'll go."

"Thank you!" Anna said, hugging her. Livvie was shocked at first, but hugged her back and headed for the door.

* * *

"Pregnant? Oh my God!" Luis' mother shouted, slapping him in the head but he knew he deserved it. His whole family was seated around him and he had just told them that he had gotten Julie pregnant.

"It was an accident and it wasn't supposed to happen…" Luis tried but his family just cursed him in Spanish and he gave up.

Luis' father looked at him. "You sure it's yours?" He nodded. "Then you have to marry the girl."

Luis' eyes widened. "What? No! That's not happening."

"Luis, you have to!" His sister, Claudia, told him. "It's an embarrassment to the family if you don't!" She explained. "Imagine what they will say, oh my God!" She said, her hand flying to her head.

"I don't care what _they _say, I'm not marrying Julie!" He shouted. "I don't love her." He said.

"It doesn't matter," Claudia told him, shaking her head. "If the baby is truly yours, you will have to marry her."

* * *

Fulton and Julie sat across from her parents as they stared worriedly at her daughter, wondering why she had returned home early and what this big news was.

"Honey," Her mother said. "You're starting to scare me," She said, and Julie looked at her. "Please tell us what's going on."

Julie shook her head and looked at Fulton. He nodded encouragingly and she took a deep breath. "Mom, dad," She started, looking back at her parents. "I've made a huge mistake… and you won't be very proud of me,"

"Sweetie, we're always going to be proud of you," Her father said but Julie shook her head.

"Not after I tell you this…" She trailed. Her parents exchanged worried glances and Julie sighed, biting her lip. "I'm pregnant," She whispered and her parents gasped.

"What?" Her mother shouted, like Julie knew she would.

Her father stood up angrily and turned to Fulton, his eyes full of rage. "And you're the father?"

"No!" Fulton said. "No… I'm just a friend."

Julie's mother looked over at her daughter and saw how truly afraid she was. She sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. Julie looked at her, surprised that she was yelling at her. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Scared," Julie said, tearing up. "Terrified, actually," Her mother nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do…" She said, tears flying down her face.

"Oh, honey!" She said, throwing her arms around her daughter and hugging her tightly, soothing her. "It's OK, baby, I'm right here, it's going to be OK."

* * *

After much discussion with her parents, Julie decided she should call Luis and tell him what their thoughts were and she was definitely shocked when she found out Luis' parents wanted them to get married. She was even more shocked when her parents agreed with them.

"We can't get married!" Julie whispered over the phone, walking into her bathroom for privacy. "I love Dean and you love Livvie… Why are they doing this to us?"

Luis shrugged. "I'm sorry, Julie," He said, after a moment of silence.

She nodded. "Me too…" She whispered. "I wish this wasn't happening,"

"Me either," He said and Julie overhead the shouting in the background. "Sorry about that," He apologized. "My parents are really angry with me…"

"Mine too," She told him. "They took it surprisingly well, though," He nodded. "How are we going to go back to school and face everyone?"

Luis shrugged. "I don't know… Livvie probably hates me."

"You told her?"

"Yeah… I had to," He sighed. "I probably shouldn't have, but she would have found out somehow and I wanted it to be from me… I hope that's OK?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's fine," She said. "I probably should have told Dean too…" She trailed, shaking her head. "But he's back in Chicago now," Luis nodded. "This really sucks," She said, crying.

"I wish I could be there with you," He said. "I hate that you have to go through this alone right now,"

She shook her head. "I'm not alone, Fulton's here with me," She explained. "My dad almost beat the crap out of him because he thought he was the father," She said, with a laugh. Luis chuckled and Julie shook her head. "I should probably go… I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah," He said. "Be safe." He said, hanging up.

* * *

Livvie waited awkwardly in front of the locker room for Adam and smiled when she saw him walking out.

He walked over to her, confused. "Let me guess," He started, leaning on one of his crutches. "Anna sent you over to pick me up because she knew I didn't have a ride,"

Livvie raised an eyebrow. "What? Is it written on my forehead or something?" She asked, jokingly.

He shook his head. "No, I just know Anna really well, that's all." He said, shrugging.

"She cares about you, Adam," Livvie reminded him. "She just wanted to make sure you got home safe."

Adam nodded. "You don't have to, you know? I could take the bus with Charlie, or something."

Livvie shook her head. "It's no problem, really," She said. "Besides, I promised Anna."

Adam nodded, as they walked towards her car. "Since when did you two become so close?"

"At the hospital," Livvie shrugged. "Your car accident brought sisterly bonding?" She said, laughing.

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear Anna actually has a friend to talk to," Livvie nodded.

"She misses you," She told him, as they got into the car.

He sighed. "She's the one who said she wanted a break,"

"Adam," Livvie sighed. "She may not show it, but I know deep down inside, she's really messed up about all this," She explained. "She's really hurting right now… and she really needs you."

"I'm the one who's hurting right now," He snarled. "This is me," He said, indicating her to stop. "Thanks for driving me," He said, undoing his seatbelt. "But please tell Anna that I'm a big boy who can take care of himself."

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "I'll let her know." She said, watching him go. She frowned, driving away.


	16. Goodbye My Almost Lover

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, they make me smile! This chapter is really horrible and there's probably all kinds of mistakes but I'm too lazy right now to look it over and edit it, so if you don't understand something, feel free to ask me! Hope you're all having a great week, enjoy! **

* * *

Julie squeezed Fulton's hand as the two of them headed for the school. It was Monday and they had not spoken to anyone except for Tammy and Luis since they had returned from their trip to Maine. Julie was extremely surprised of how supporting Luis was but she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

She took a deep breath. "Do you think people know?"

Fulton shrugged. "I doubt it… I mean, you're not even showing yet," He told her and she nodded. He stopped her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Don't be nervous, Jules, everything's going to work out just like I promised, remember?" She nodded and he smiled.

"I really don't know how I'd do this without you," She breathed as the two walked into the school. She did not know if it was her paranoia kicking in or if everyone actually _was _staring at her but she felt herself feeling nauseous. "I'll be right back," She said, running into the girls' washroom.

Fulton waited for Julie and was joined by Tammy.

"Hey, babe," He greeted and Tammy kissed him. "I'm just waiting for Jules," He said, pointing to the bathroom and Tammy nodded.

"How's she feeling?" She asked.

Fulton shrugged. "She still has morning sickness," He told her. "And she's kind of worried that everyone knows…"

Tammy nodded. "Well, it won't be long before they do," She said. "She's gonna start showing soon… Poor Julie," She said, looking over to the bathroom door.

Fulton nodded. "I could kill Luis if Julie hadn't asked me not to," Tammy laughed. "How could she even let him touch her? She knew he'd just use her and leave her, like he does with all the girls,"

"Hey, that's not fair," Tammy said, looking at him. "Luis is a great guy and he's been so supportive for Julie… and sure, in the past he's used girls but look at him and Livvie," She said. "He loves her and it's too bad that things didn't work out between them… I think she could have been the girl to really change him, you know?"

Fulton shook his head. "Guys like that never change."

Tammy shrugged. "Well, everyone has their different opinions," She said. "I'm just glad I have you, the sweetest, most handsome man I know," She said smiling, and he kissed her. "Oh, here comes Julie!"

Julie approached them and immediately frowned. "OK, I know I'm fat, you don't have to stare!" She shouted, folding her arms over her chest.

Tammy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Julie, you're not fat… yet," She giggled and Julie sighed. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you," Julie nodded. "Come on, let's go get some chocolate, make you feel all better!" She said, lacing her arm into Julie's as the two girls headed for the cafeteria. "See you later, babe!" Tammy said, blowing kisses at Fulton.

He smiled and waved back at the two of them, happy that Tammy was being so helpful.

* * *

"Engaged?" Livvie's jaw fell open and her eyes widened.

"Yup!" Anna said. "Julie and Luis told the Ducks earlier this morning and Charlie just told me like… five minutes ago," Livvie sighed. "Are you OK?"

Livvie shook her head. "Obviously not," Anna nodded understandingly. "Can we not sit with the Ducks today?" She asked. "I don't really think I can be near Luis right now…" She trailed.

Anna nodded. "For sure! Adam wants his space and whatever so we really don't have a choice,"

Livvie nodded. "He still hasn't talked to you?"

Anna shook her head and sighed. "Nope, but I'm gonna give him the time and space that he wants…" She said. "It just sucks having to wait, I hate waiting."

"Me too," Livvie said, looking away.

* * *

Julie sighed and rested her head on her hand. How could she possibly pay attention in class when she had to worry about a baby?

The bell finally rang and Julie gathered her things, quickly leaving the classroom. She was surprised when she spotted Luis waiting for her.

"Hey," She greeted, walking over to him.

"Hey, how's the baby? How are you? Is everything OK?" He asked and Julie laughed.

"The baby is fine, I'm fine and yes, everything is OK," She said, and he sighed, relieved. She laughed. "What about you?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'm fine," He said and the two started walking down the hall. "I saw Livvie this morning," He said and she looked at him. "She didn't see me but I still feel so bad for hurting her… it's not fair."

Julie nodded in agreement. "I miss Dean already," She said. "Even though I totally appreciate all the help you and Fulton and Tammy have been giving me… Dean would know exactly what to say to make me feel better," She said, shrugging and Luis nodded.

"So, I talked to my parents this morning," He told her. "They said they called your parents and they both agree that the wedding needs to happen ASAP," He said, shaking his head.

Julie sighed. "Why? We have nine months for a wedding!"

Luis nodded. "I know… but both our families think people will talk if they can tell that you're pregnant and we're not married yet," He said, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't make any sense!" He said, frustrated. "I mean… no offense, Julie, but I really don't want to marry you."

She nodded. "I don't want to marry you either, Luis!" She told him and placed a hand on her stomach. "But, I guess we have no choice…" He nodded. "Anyway, I gotta go, I promised Tammy I would meet her for lunch," Luis nodded. "I'll see you later?"

He nodded and hugged her. "Be safe." He whispered in her ear and watched her go.

* * *

Livvie and Anna walked over to their table outside in the courtyard and sat down, starting to eat their lunch.

Livvie looked up and spotted Luis headed in their direction. Her eyes widened. "Oh, God," She mumbled, looking away from him.

Anna looked at what she had been looking at and frowned. "Hell no!" She said. "He is _not _coming over here!" She shouted, standing up and walking over to Luis before he could reach their table.

"Hey, Anna," He greeted. "Can I just talk to-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Luis?" She asked and he went to talk but she interrupted him. "Don't you think you've hurt Livvie enough these past few months?" She questioned and he looked away. "She doesn't need your bullshit, especially not right now,"

Luis sighed. "I just need to tell her something," He argued.

"Tell her what? That you're engaged?" Luis looked at her. "Well, she already knows."

"She does?" He asked, disappointed that Livvie was not able to hear it from him.

"Yeah, and it really hurt her," She said. "Julie is pregnant and you're the father, so why don't you worry about them and leave Livvie the hell alone?" She suggested, walking back to the table.

Luis stared at Livvie but she looked away. He shook his head and walked into the school.

"Thanks for that," Livvie said.

Anna nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

It had been a whole week since Connie had not seen Jack and she was beginning to worry. Though he was no longer a patient at the hospital, he still made his daily visits to see Connie and the other children who were currently patients there.

She walked over to the front desk. "Hi," She said. "I was just wondering if you knew when Jack would be coming back," She said and the nurse raised an eyebrow. "You know, the one who always plays with the kids and stuff…"

The nurse looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey… Jack passed away about a week ago," Connie's eyes widened. "His tests results showed that the cancer was back and he had only days to live,"

Connie shook her head in disbelief. "No! That can't be… Jack told me he was cancer free!"

The nurse shook her head. "No, I'm sorry dear," Connie shook her head. "Were you a friend of Jack's?" Connie nodded, tearing up. "I hear the funeral is today, I could give you the address and you can stop by and say goodbye to Jackie for me, how does that sound?"

Connie looked at her and nodded. "What's the address?"

After the nurse had given her all the information she needed, Connie headed for the funeral. She took a seat at the back and listened as Jack's family members said their goodbyes.

After the ceremony was over, Connie walked over to Jack's mother. She had met her once and wanted to give her condolences.

"Hi," She greeted, walking over to his mother.

"Oh, Connie!" The woman said, hugging Connie, her eyes full of tears. "You see this girl?" She said, pointing to Connie. "She was all Jackie could talk about for a month!" She said, looking at Connie with a smile.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Connie whispered. "Jack was… amazing."

She nodded. "He told me you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen," Connie blushed and looked away. "You were obviously very important to him," Connie nodded. Jack's mother brought her hand to Connie's face and smiled. "He'll be watching over you, OK?"

Connie nodded and took a deep breath; this was all too much for her to handle. "Um, I have to go," She mumbled. "Again, I'm so sorry for your loss…" She whispered, walking out of the church, tears pouring down her face.

If Jack wasn't able to survive this, what did that mean for Guy?

* * *

Charlie had just gotten out of science class when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, you jerk!" The boy said, reaching down to grab his books.

Charlie frowned. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" He said, grabbing on of the books for him. The boy stood up and Charlie rolled his eyes when he realized who it was; Linda's stepbrother, Tony Donavan.

Tony and Charlie had never liked each other. According to Charlie, Tony was obnoxious, overly sarcastic and annoying… little did Charlie know, Tony thought the same about him.

"Watch where you're walking next time, OK, Conway?" He said, pushing past him.

Charlie glared at him. God, he hated that kid. He shook his head, walking away... he wanted to see Lindsey.

* * *

Livvie sat on her bed, doing homework. She looked over at Connie's empty bed and sighed. She needed her best friend right now, badly. The Dean had told her that Connie and Guy had taken the rest of the year off to go to Ireland to visit Guy's relatives.

She sighed and heard a knock at the door. She stood up to answer it and immediately went to close it when she saw it was Luis. He stopped her with his hand though, and she sighed loudly.

"What do you want, Luis?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "I just wanted to let you know…" He started and she looked at him. "Julie and I are getting married in a month and I want you to be there…"

She chuckled. "You're serious?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm going to show up to that wedding, you are dead wrong," She told him.

He nodded. "I understand… but Livvie, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am, for everything," He said. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't messed things up with you, none of this would be happening right now."

She nodded and saw how truly sorry he was but wasn't going to give into his apology. "OK, well it's a little too late to ask for forgiveness, so if you're done," She said, going to close the door.

He stopped her once again and she looked at him, placing her hand on her hip. "There' just one more thing…" He trailed.

"OK, what?"

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I love you," He told her and her eyes widened as he came close to kiss her.

She knew she should not kiss him back but she had to, she wanted to. He brought his lips to hers and she cupped his face in her hands, as the kiss grew more passionate. He brought his hands to her waist, going up her shirt and she moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

She remembered how good it was to kiss him but knew it had to stop. She pulled away and pushed him off her. "No, never do that again!" She shouted.

"But Livvie-"

"No," She said, shaking her head. "You don't get to come here, after everything you've done, tell me you love me, kiss me like you just did and expect everything to be OK!" She shouted, and he looked away. "You're having a baby with Julie, just… focus your attention on that and stay away from me." She said, closing the door.

Luis groaned and punched the wall. He had been so close to finally getting her back and now she was so quickly gone.


	17. Rescued

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me smile! A lot of drama coming up and you guys don't have to worry... Dean will be coming back haha. Seriously, TGIF tomorrow lol... I should have an update by tomorrow night or Saturday morning. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Even though Adam had been somewhat of a jerk to her, Livvie was on her way to pick him up from another hockey practice. Anna had begged her and after everything she had done for her, Livvie could not refuse.

"Hey," She said, as Adam approached her. "How you feeling?"

"I'm OK," He promised. He seemed in a better mood today. "Thanks for rescuing me," He joked. "Charlie's got me doing some crazy drills…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you should be doing that? I mean… you just got out of the hospital,"

He nodded. "My leg's feeling fine… I needed some conditioning, wouldn't want to lose my touch," He laughed and she smiled.

"I'm glad that you're in a better mood today," She said, as the two walked towards her car.

He nodded and looked at her. "Yeah, about that," He said. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk the other day… I was just really bummed over Anna and I took it out on the wrong person," He said.

She shook her head. "It's no problem, Adam, really…" She told him. "I understand… I wasn't really the nicest person when Luis cheated on me either, you can ask Connie," Adam laughed. "But Anna really does miss you, you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know," He said, as the two got into the car. "I miss her too."

There was a moment of silence and Livvie looked over at Adam awkwardly, knowing what he was about to bring up.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," He promised her, his voice deep, but concerning.

She shook her head, swallowing the dry lump in her throat. "Its fine, I'm fine… Julie and Luis have to do this, for the baby," She said, looking away.

He shook his head. "Not if they don't want to," He said and she looked at him. "Not if their both in love with other people.

"They have no choice," She shrugged. He looked at her. "Luis was so important to me and I hate that things turned out this way but… it is what it is." She sighed, starting her car.

He looked at her, concerned. "Tell me how you feel…" She looked at him. "It could help, come on… tell me."

She sighed. "I kind of feel like I was… abandoned," She started and he nodded for her to go on. "I mean… Luis is having a baby and marrying Julie, Dean left town, Connie won't even call me from Ireland and even though I have Anna, she's just going through so much with you right now I don't want to bother her with my problems…" She trailed. "I just feel like I don't have anyone anymore and I don't know what to do!" She confessed, as she felt the tears weld up in her eyes.

"Oh, Livvie…" He sighed, pulling her into a hug.

She pulled away quickly, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry," She said. "I don't mean to put all this on you… You have your own problems."

He shook his head. "You don't have to apologize," He told her. "I know you feel alone right now but… you don't have to feel like that, if you ever need someone to talk to, you have me, OK?" She nodded. "Everything that's meant to be will happen," He said. "It'll all work out the way it's supposed to be." He told her, not sure who he was trying to convince; Livvie or himself.

She sniffled. "I know you're probably thinking about Anna right now," He nodded. "I'm scared for her," She admitted and Adam looked at her, worriedly. "I mean, she puts on this front that she's OK, and that it's not really bothering her that you two are broken up but I can see right through it… deep down inside, she's hurting, badly," She said and he nodded. "I know you're hurting too, but maybe if you just… talked to her, you two could work out your issues?"

He shrugged. "We've tried that already… it led to us breaking up."

She nodded. "Try again," She suggested and he looked at her. "Keep trying until you can't try anymore because you love each other," She reminded him. "Don't give up on her just yet."

He nodded. "I'll talk to her today," He told her with a smile.

She smiled. "Good," She said as she pulled into his driveway. "Now, go get some rest before your next practice… I can only do so much rescuing in one week!" She said, only half-joking.

He laughed, climbing out of the car. "I'll try," He said, playfully winking at her as he walked towards the front door.

She waved goodbye and drove away.

* * *

"God, I never thought I'd have to look for a wedding dress at the age of sixteen!" Julie groaned, as her and Tammy headed into a store.

Tammy shrugged. "That's what happens when you get knocked up," She said, jokingly and Julie glared at her. "Too soon for jokes?" Julie nodded. "Sorry!"

"It's OK," Julie shrugged. "I just really wish this wasn't happening to me,"

Tammy nodded. "Why do your parents want you two to get married anyway?" She asked. "I thought all parents believed that you had to marry your 'one true love' or whatever?" She said, looking through a rack of dresses.

Julie shook her head. "Not our parents," She said. "Their too stuck up and don't want people thinking that Luis got me pregnant before we were married," She rolled her eyes. "Not that anyone in Maine or Miami can actually _see _my growing stomach," She sighed. "It really sucks." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

Tammy walked over to her. "You miss Dean, don't you?"

Julie looked at her and nodded. "I wish he were here," She said. "Not that I don't appreciate everything you have been doing for me but Dean would just make everything all better right now…" She said. "Even though I probably shouldn't even be thinking about _talking _to another boy right now… I really just want to tell Dean how much I love him and want to be with him,"

"So why don't you?" Tammy questioned.

"Because," Julie started. "He ran off like a scared little baby just like he did the last time things got 'tough' for him," She explained. "He wouldn't even be able to handle it," She said.

Tammy nodded. "Do you think he knows about the baby?"

Julie shook her head. "Not unless Livvie told him but I doubt it…" She said, shrugging as the two walked out of the store.

* * *

Livvie walked into her house after dropping off Adam and ran up the stairs to her room, thinking about what Adam had said to her.

Anna was seated on her bed, flipping through a magazine, when Livvie walked in. She ran to her closet and pulled out her suitcase, filling it with as many clothes as possible.

"Um, what the hell are you doing?" Anna asked her, but Livvie ignored her. "Hello? Earth to Livvie!" She said, standing up and walking over to her new sister. "Livvie!" She shouted, and Livvie looked at her.

"What?" She breathed.

"Why are you packing a suitcase?" She questioned.

Livvie shook her head. "You don't have to worry," She told her and Anna raised an eyebrow. "There's something I have to do, out of town," She said, and Anna placed a hand on her hip. "I'll be back in time for the wedding, that's all you need to know."

Anna shook her head. "Oh, really?" She said. "And do you think your mom is going to let you just leave to go out of town?" She asked. "What about school?"

Livvie shrugged. "You'll think of something, right?" She said and Anna gave her a look. "It'll only be for a few days," She promised. "Cover for me?" She asked, zipping up the suitcase and walking down the stairs.

Anna followed her. "You can't just leave!" She said, but Livvie ignored her, walking to the door.

Livvie opened it and Adam stood before her. "Oh, look!" Livvie said, pulling him in. "Your boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend… whatever! Talk to him!" She said, pushing Adam towards Anna as she walked out the door.

Adam laughed. "What's with her?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know, she's going out of town, apparently?" Adam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I don't know, maybe she's doing drugs." She shrugged and Adam laughed. She looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her. "Well, Livvie and I talked earlier… about you," Anna looked at him. "I just think we should talk, about everything."

She nodded and they went to the living room. It was silent for a few moments and Anna sighed. "I'm so sorry, Adam, about everything," She said and he went to talk but she interrupted him. "I love you and I don't want to lose you… ever! These past couple of weeks have been _killing _me without you," She confessed and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," He said.

She looked at him. "So can we just forget all of this ever happened and make up?" She asked, and he looked at her.

He stood up and walked over to sit next to her. "No," He said and she pouted. "Because that wouldn't fix anything," She nodded. He cupped her face in his hands and brought it closer to his. "But, I guess we can forget about it for now and talk about it in the morning?" He suggested and she smiled, kissing him.

"I love you," She told him, kissing him again.

He nodded. "I love you too," She smiled and brought him upstairs.

* * *

Charlie finally returned to the dorms from a whole day at the hospital with Connie and Guy. He was so happy to find Lindsey at his doorstep and smiled as he approached her.

"Lindsey, hey!" He greeted, walking over to her.

"Hi," She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw how angry she looked.

"Did you just forget about our plans today, Charlie?" She asked.

Charlie groaned. "Shit," He mumbled. He had promised Lindsey he was going to spend the whole day with her, to 'get to know her better' and he had completely forgot. "Lindsey, I'm so sorry… I was at the hospital…"

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "You spend all your time there!" She shouted, frustrated. "I mean, I know you're friend is sick, but… you promised me and I hate it when people break their promises," She said, looking away.

He shook his head, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Lindsey, I'm truly sorry… I just got caught up and I-"

She shook her head, pushing him off her. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses, Charlie," She said and he sighed. "I'll see you around," She said, walking away.

Charlie sighed loudly. He groaned when he saw Tony Donavan approaching him. "Ugh, I really don't have time to deal with you right now," He said, but Tony walked over anyway.

"Do you even know what today is?" Tony asked and Charlie looked at him. "You forgot, didn't you?" Tony shook his head. "It's Linda's birthday," He reminded him and Charlie looked away. "Did you even bother to go to the cemetery?"

Charlie sighed. "I haven't had time… my friend is sick and-"

Tony shook his head. "Save it, Conway," He said. "I don't need to hear any of your stupid excuses," He told him. "You clearly never loved Linda if you couldn't remember her own birthday…"

Charlie became angry and pushed Tony against the wall. "That's not true and you know it!" He shouted and suddenly began to cry. He pulled away from Tony and Tony sighed, walking over to him as Charlie slid to the floor.

"I never liked you," Tony admitted. "But you loved Linda… and she loved you too," Charlie nodded.

"I just miss her, you know?" Tony nodded and Charlie shook his head. "It's not fair, she didn't deserve this!"

Tony nodded and wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder, hugging him. "It's gonna be OK," He soothed, as Charlie cried on his shoulder. He pulled away and cupped Charlie's face in his hands, bringing his face closer to his.

Charlie did not hesitate, he reached in for the kiss but quickly pulled away, wiping his mouth. His eyes widened and he stood up in shock. He didn't say a word as he ran into his dorm room, slamming the door shut.

Tony shook his head and sighed. What had just happened?


	18. Finding Dean

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Hope you all had a great week :) I made some changes/added new photos for the new characters in this story so you can go get out my page if you want to see them! Thanks and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Livvie!" Gretchen Portman said, as she pulled the young girl into a warm embrace. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

Livvie nodded. "Just came to pay Dean a visit," She said, with a smile.

Gretchen nodded, smiling. "Come on in, honey," She said, pulling Livvie into her house. "It's so good to see you! How's your mom?"

"She's good," Livvie said, searching the house for Dean.

"That's good to hear," Gretchen said. "I'll go get Deanie for you, OK?"

Livvie nodded and watched her go.

After Gretchen told Dean about his unexpected visitor, he was shocked. Running down the stairs he almost tripped when he saw Livvie there, standing near his doorway.

She looked at him and he ran over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, immediately.

She shook her head, tearing up. "Everything's gone wrong…" She told him and he looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked, worriedly.

"Let's sit down…" She said, as they moved to the couch.

"What is it, Livvie?" He asked and she looked away. "You're starting to scare me…"

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Julie and Luis are getting married." She quickly blurted out.

He stared at her in shock. "What? Why would they do that?" He questioned.

Livvie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Because, Dean," She said. "Julie is pregnant and Luis is the father," She told him and he exploded.

"WHAT?" He shouted, standing up. "That asshole! I'm going to kill him!"

"Dean!" She shouted, standing up. "We have no time for that," She said, pulling him back down. "We have to go back and stop the wedding!"

He looked at her and shook his head. "I can't do that, Livvie."

"What? Why not?" She asked, but he just looked away. "Dean," She sighed. "I really need you right now!"

He shook his head. "I can't just pack up and leave, Livvie…" He trailed.

"So you're just going to sit here and let Julie marry Luis?" She questioned.

"She'd never go through with it," Dean told her.

"She has no choice…" Livvie told him and he looked at her. "But maybe if she saw you again, just one more time… maybe if you reminded her of how much you two love each other, she wouldn't go through with it," She suggested. "Please, Dean! You have to do this… not just for you but for me too!" She begged. "I can't lose him forever… I just can't."

"Oh, Livvie, please don't cry," He begged, walking towards her.

"I can't help it!" She shouted. "It's been hell for me since you left… I've had no one to talk to! I mean, sure I have Anna and sometimes Adam but they don't get me like you do!" She explained. "They don't know what I'm going through, but you do and I needed you and you weren't there!"

He looked at her. "I'm sorry… for leaving, I really am, Livvie," He sighed. "But I had to, I couldn't be there anymore,"

She nodded. "I understand that, but you have to come back, please?" She begged. "Even if it's just for a few days… just convince her that she's making the wrong decision!"

"Livvie…" He shook his head.

"Dean, please. I need this, I need you!" She begged and he looked at her. "Please?"

He sighed. "OK, but only for a few days!" She grinned, running towards him and hugging him.

"Thank you!" She said, resting her head in his chest. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

* * *

Anna and Adam walked hand in hand back into the school, unable to keep their eyes off each other. She kissed him and squeezed his hand as they saw Luis approaching them. Adam groaned and Anna gave him a look.

"Hey guys," Luis greeted.

Anna sighed. "What do you want, Luis?" She asked, annoyed.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Livvie… I haven't seen her around lately and I was getting worried," He said and Anna sighed.

"She's not here…" Anna told him. "Yesterday she said she was leaving town for a few days… I don't know where she went but she promised she'd be back in time for the wedding," She said. "She called last night and said she was OK…"

"What? Where would she go?" He asked, worriedly but Anna just shrugged.

"Maybe to see her dad? I really don't know, Luis," Anna told him. "All I know is that she's OK, and if she needed to get away from here for a few days, I don't blame her." Anna said, shaking her head.

"This is all my fault…" He trailed. "I shouldn't have kissed her,"

"You kissed her?" Anna asked him, dumbfounded. She sighed loudly and brought her hand to her forehead. "How could you be so stupid? Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… I thought she'd come back to me if I did,"

Adam shook his head. "Nice going Luis," He said, sighing.

"What am I going to do?" Luis asked Anna and she sighed.

"Just… give her some time," She told him. "She'll come back but don't expect her to forgive you for all of this anytime soon," He nodded. "Why don't you just focus on Julie and the baby for now?" She suggested.

"I'm trying to but… I can't stop thinking about Livvie." He confessed and Anna nodded.

"I can understand that but… Julie needs you and so does that baby, so stop being so selfish and take care of them, OK?" He nodded. "See you around." She said, as her and Adam walked away.

* * *

Livvie sighed. "The last train just left."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

Livvie shook her head. "That old lady at the desk said there won't be any more until morning… cause of the storm and stuff."

"This is… unbelievable! Someone up there is trying to stop us." He said, throwing his hands up.

She rolled her eyes. "We can just go back to your house and catch the first train there in the morning, or something," She suggested.

Dean shook his head. "Hell no! We're driving." He said, firmly, walking over to his car.

"Are you nuts?" She asked, following him. "Don't you know that it takes a good ten hours to get to Minnesota from Chicago by car, Dena? It'll be much faster if we just wait until morning to take the train." She told him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, but we're staying right here. I want to be on the first train that leaves."

"Fine," She nodded and looked at the car. "Got any pillows?"

* * *

Charlie held onto Connie's hand as they walked into the church. He hadn't been in a church since Linda's funeral and memories of her were flooding his mind at the moment.

Connie looked at him. "I hope this works," She said, as they took a seat in the back.

He nodded. "It will," He promised. "Linda? Can you hear me?" He said, and there was obviously no answer. He looked at Connie who nodded encouragingly. "Well, anyway," He continued. "I just wanted to ask you to look after Guy," He said. "He's sick, you know, and I wouldn't be able to handle losing another person that I care about…" He trailed, and Connie squeezed his hand. "Just promise me you'll make sure he survives this, OK?" He asked. "Thanks,"

Connie rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Linda," She said and Charlie sighed. "I know this must be hard for you, Charlie," She said. "I'm glad I have you here with me,"

Charlie nodded. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," He said and Connie smiled for the first time in a long time. "OK, it's your turn," He told her and she nodded.

"Jack?" She started. "I know you didn't know Guy at all, but you know me… and you know how much I love him so I'm begging you to please watch over him and make sure he's alright… You were so sweet and caring to me, and I'm so happy I got the chance to know such a wonderful person," She said, tearing up. "You didn't get a chance to live your life, but… Guy still does, so please, please make sure he's OK," She said, wiping the tears off her face. "Thank you, Jack," She said, as her and Charlie took their seats again to listen to the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

Soft rock music was playing on the radio as Dean adjusted himself in a comfortable position. He looked over at Livvie, who was already half asleep.

"I gotta turn off the car now, or we'll run out of gas," He told her and she nodded. He pulled the keys out the ignition and looked at her. "You look cold… want my jacket?"

Livvie looked over at him and quickly nodded. He pulled off his signature leather jacket and wrapped it around her tiny body.

They were in the middle of a storm and Livvie couldn't understand why Dean didn't just make the two and a half hour drive back to his home but she did understand that he wanted to get to Julie as soon as possible.

"Night Liv." He said, shutting his eyes.

"Good night," She yawned, wrapping the jacket around her. She tossed and turned for about twenty minutes until she found a comfortable spot to rest her head; Dean's shoulder. Without her knowledge, she snuggled up to his side and he gently put his arm around her, trying not to wake her up.

"I love you," She whispered, half asleep.

"I love you too," He whispered, running his fingers through her soft brown hair, until they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Charlie sat alone in his dorm. He was planning to see Lindsey that day, to apologize for forgetting about their plans, but was interrupted by a knock at his door.

He walked over to open it and was surprised to find Tony standing before him.

"Tony," He breathed, tightening his jaw. "Look, I'm busy…"

"I just want to talk," Tony said, letting himself in.

Charlie looked at him and sighed. "Fine, about what?"

"You know about what." Tony said, and Charlie looked at him.

"I'm not gay, Tony," Charlie informed him. "And I should be beating you up right now for even thinking you could kiss me."

Tony shook his head. "It was a mistake, I'm sorry," He said. "I was just sad about Linda and… I needed comfort,"

Charlie shook his head. "Well, don't do it again," Tony nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe it's already been three months…" Charlie trailed, looking away.

Tony nodded. "Me either," He said. "Do you want to go see her with me?" Charlie looked at him. "Unless you're busy, or something…"

Charlie shook his head. "No, no plans at all," He said, standing up. "Let's go."

He said, and they headed for the cemetery in silence.

"Linda Elaine Chavez," Charlie read her tombstone aloud. "Beloved daughter and friend," He nodded. "I miss her so much," He said, tearing up and Tony looked at him.

"Me too," He whispered, as he walked over to Charlie and hugged him. He pulled away and looked into Charlie's eyes.

"I'm _not _gay," Charlie reminded him.

Tony nodded. "I know," He said, kissing him.

Charlie returned the kiss, cupping his face in his hands. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Tony grabbed Charlie's hand and the two continued talking to Linda.

* * *

Hours later, Dean and Livvie had finally arrived in Minnesota. They stepped off the train and started walking to Eden Hall.

"Ready to crash a wedding?" Dean asked, and Livvie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Let's go, you freak!" She laughed, as they continued walking.


	19. As We Say Our Long Goodbyes

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a great weekend! To answer galindapopular's question... Well, I have never seen Chasing Amy but I do know the concept of the movie, so you can say that it's somewhat similar... but not really lol. Anyway, this chapter is really said, IMO, but I actually really like it! The next chapter will be the actual wedding and then there should be only two or three chapters left after that. I've already planned a third story (trequel?) would anyone be interested in reading it? Let me know in a review, please!**

**

* * *

**Julie lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She barely got any sleep the night before due to nerves and did not want to get out of bed.

She sighed looking at the clock; it was 5:58 A.M, her alarm would ring in two minutes and Tammy would probably come running in soon after.

She sighed as she undid the covers and hopped out of bed, staring at her growing belly. She shook her head, how was she going to fit in her dress when she was already so fat?

The alarm rang and she turned it off and like she had assumed, Tammy came rushing it.

"OK, good! You're awake," She said, setting down her dress and makeup bag. "Are you going to shower?" Julie looked at her and shook her head. Tammy gave her a look. "It's your wedding day; don't you want to at least smell good?"

Julie rolled her eyes and nodded, walking into the bathroom to shower as Tammy prepared the wedding dress.

After Julie's quick shower, she walked back into her room and Tammy smiled. "OK, sit down so I can do your makeup," She ordered and Julie did what she was told. "Julie," Tammy said. "Don't look so sad, please? You're getting married today…" She told her, but Julie just looked away sadly. Tammy sighed. "I know this is hard for you but… can you at least let me do your makeup?"

Julie shook her head. "What's the point?" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. Tammy looked at her. "Dean isn't here, so why should I even bother trying to look beautiful?"

Tammy sighed. "Julie, I know you want him to be here," She said, holding her hand. "But he's not… you know Dean probably better than anyone," She continued. "He ran away because he's too scared and selfish to be with you, OK?" Julie nodded. "Your baby needs you to do this, so just put a smile on for him… or her, whatever," She said, shaking her head.

Julie looked at her and nodded. "OK, I will," She promised with a small smile.

"That's better," Tammy said, and hugged Julie. "You're going to be fine and if you need anything, I'm right here, OK?" Julie nodded and smiled as Tammy did the same. "Alright, let's make you beautiful!"

* * *

"You can't stop me from going to this wedding, mom!" Livvie said, firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Vanessa shook her head. "Livvie," She sighed, bringing her hand to her head. "I know you think you love Luis, but you don't… You're too young; you don't even know what love is right now!"

Livvie scowled. "Oh really? How many times did you tell me that you and dad were 'high school sweethearts' huh?"

Vanessa shook her head. "That's different, Livvie," She told her. "Sure, Jimmy and I started dating in high school, but we only fell in love when we were much older," She explained. "And he's not your father." She reminded her.

Livvie rolled her eyes. "He's more of a father to me than Scott ever was!" She shouted.

Vanessa sighed. "Honey, you know that Scott wasn't around all these years because I never told him the truth until know. It's my fault, not his," She said. "Don't hate him for my mistakes," She said.

"Whatever," Livvie said, shaking her head. "There's no way in hell I'm staying here, you can't make me!"

"Yes, I can and I will," She said. "My house, my rules."

Livvie threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Why are you doing this?" She asked and Vanessa looked at her. "Do you want to see your daughter hurt? Because if Luis marries Julie, that's what I'll be!"

Vanessa shook her head. "Of course I don't want to see you hurt, honey," She said. "But if this is what Julie's parents think is right for their daughter than I'm not going to let you get in the way of it," She said, and Livvie shook her head. "Now, I have to go…"

"What? Where are you going?" Livvie questioned.

Vanessa looked away. "To the wedding,"

Livvie's jaw fell open. "What? You're going to the wedding?" She questioned, angrily. "Why would you do that to me?"

Vanessa looked at her daughter and sighed. "Honey, Scott is friends with Julie's parents and was invited to the wedding, he asked me to go with him… we can't just not go," She explained. "Scott doesn't want to disrespect Julie's parents and neither do I, so we're both going,"

"Wow," Livvie said, amazed. "You can't disrespect Julie's parents, two people you hardly know, but you can disrespect your own daughter, whose heart will be BROKEN if this wedding happens!" Livvie shouted, her eyes full of tears.

Vanessa shook her head. "I'm sorry, honey," Was all that she could say and Livvie sighed. "Jimmy's on his way now, he's going to stay with you until Scott and I get home."

"Dad's coming?" Livvie asked, excited. "That's fantastic! Maybe he can knock some sense into you and let me go to this wedding!"

Vanessa shook her head. "I'm afraid that's out of the question, honey," She said. "I've already discussed the situation with Jimmy and he agrees with me," Livvie sighed, she was now ready to give up hope.

"Be good, Livvie, OK?" She said, walking over to her daughter. "Jimmy loves you, don't give him a hard time," Livvie nodded and looked away from her mother as Vanessa cupped her head in her hands. "I love you, Livvie; I hope you know that I'm doing this for your own good… to protect you."

"Yeah, right," Livvie snorted and Vanessa gave her a look. "OK, I love you too," She said, and Vanessa smiled, pecking her forehead and walking towards the door. "Have fun," She said, sarcastically and Vanessa rolled her eyes, walking out of the house.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Livvie opened it. She squealed when she saw Jimmy and hugged him.

"Oh, dad!" She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you!" She told him and he nodded, hugging her tighter.

"I missed you too, Livvie," He said, kissing her forehead. "And I have a surprise for you,"

"You do?" Livvie asked, with a smile, as her and Jimmy walked into the living room.

"Yup," He said, sitting down. She looked at him, waiting. "I'm going to let you go to that wedding."

Her face lit up. "Really?" She asked, and nodded. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Why would you let me? Mom said you agreed with her…"

He looked at her. "Your mom explained me the situation between you and Luis and it reminded me of my situation with your mom and Scott in high school," Livvie looked at him. "Your mom was with me this whole time but she really loved Scott," He explained and Livvie looked down. "I don't want my baby girl to have to go through the same thing… OK?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, dad, so much!" She said, hugging him again.

He nodded, smiling. "I love you," He said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," She said, hugging him one last time. "You'll stay though, right? I mean… I miss you."

He nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," She nodded happily and heard the doorbell ring.

"That's probably Dean," She said, running over to the door. She opened it and pulled him in.

"Oh, hey Mr. Simms!" He greeted. "What's your dad, or whatever, doing here?"

Livvie shook her head. "We have no time," She said, looking at the clock. "The wedding starts in one hour!" She shouted. "We gotta go!" She said, "See you later, dad!"

"Bye kids," Jimmy said, with a smile. "I hope everything works out."

"Oh, it will, Mr. Simms," Dean promised as Livvie yanked him outside.

* * *

Julie sat at the vanity and looked at herself. She could not believe she was about to get married. She looked down at her growing belly and placed her hand on it, rubbing it softly.

"I love you," She whispered. "Even if I don't know you at all, I love you," She said, with a smile.

Tammy came running in. "OK, I have to go make sure Fulton actually wore his tux like he promised," She breathed. "You gonna be alright by yourself for two minutes?"

Julie looked at her and nodded. "Tammy?" She said, before Tammy could walk out of the room. "Thanks for doing all this… I mean, I was such a bitch to you about sleeping with Dean, and you've been nothing but an amazing friend to me during this whole thing," She said, and Tammy nodded. "So, thank you,"

"Julie," Tammy said, walking towards her. "You needed someone, and I was that someone… I'm always going to be here for you, OK?" Julie nodded and Tammy smiled. "I'll see you soon!" She promised, kissing Julie's cheek and leaving the room.

Julie nodded, and sat back down, sighing. She really wished Dean was with her. Julie heard a knock at the door and quickly got up to answer it.

She gasped when she saw Dean. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I came to tell the woman that I love that… well, that I love her," He said, looking into her eyes.

"Dean," She whispered, as he came closer to her. She smiled, looking away. "I knew you would show up… well, at least I hoped you would," She told him and he nodded. "And you did,"

"I did," He repeated, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Run away with me," He whispered and she stared at him, not knowing what to say.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ I'm not aloud in?" Livvie questioned one of Julie's relatives, her hands on her hips.

"I _mean _that your mother told me specifically that you, Olivia Simms, is not aloud to be at this wedding!" She explained. "And I agree, I don't want you to try and break this up."

Livvie rolled her eyes. "Julie doesn't even love him, why would you support that?" She asked.

But before the girl could respond, "Hey, she's with me," Livvie looked up and saw none other than Scott. "This is a church and I'm pretty sure everyone is welcomed," The blond went to protest but Scott gave her a look. "She's my daughter."

The blond sighed. "Ugh, whatever!" She said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "If I get in trouble for this, I'm blaming you!" She said, pointing to Livvie.

Livvie nodded watched the blond go, then turned to face Scott.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, guiding her towards the side of the church.

Livvie shrugged, sadly. "I just thought I could, you know…" She looked up at him. "I just thought if I saw him one last time before he married her I could talk him out of it," She explained.

Scott sighed, and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm sorry, Livvie," He said. "I can't let you in… Your mom would be upset-"

Livvie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Forget it," She said, pushing him away. "You're just like everyone else!" She shouted, walking away.

He shook his head. "No, Livvie, wait…" He trailed, and she turned around to face him, this time with tears in her eyes. "Come with me."

* * *

Livvie did not know how Scott had managed to get her where she was, but she was so grateful that he did.

She was standing in front of Luis' room inside the church, and was ready to go talk him out of marrying Julie.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, and felt her whole body go numb when she saw Luis standing in front of the mirror, fixing his tie.

He saw her through the reflection and quickly turned around.

"You're here," He said, staring at her in amazement.

She nodded. A smile formed on her face as he approached her. She looked up at him and he kissed her, like she knew he would, and she kissed him back.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you, I love you so much," He said, and she nodded, kissing him again. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. "I missed you so much," He said, and she kissed him again, unzipping his pants. "I _really _missed you."

* * *

"Run away together?" Julie questioned, pulling away from Dean's comfortable embrace. "I don't know, Dean…" He looked at her. "I mean, of course I _want _to, but it's not just me… there's a baby involved now."

He nodded. "I know, and we could be a family… just the three of us."

She looked at him and smiled. "That sounds _amazing,_" She said, taking his hand in hers. "But I can't take this baby away from Luis, and my parents would kill me and I would like to finish school…" She said. "We can't just run away together," He nodded, understandingly. She rested her head in his chest and he wrapped his huge arms around her.

"You smell nice," He told her and she smiled. "And you look… amazing," He said and she blushed. "You're not marrying him," He said, firmly, and she looked up at him.

"No, I'm not," She said, with a laugh. "I love you," She said.

He smiled. "I love you too," He finally kissed her, and Julie felt the happiest she had ever been in a long time.

* * *

"I cannot believe we just had sex in a church!" Livvie said, adjusting her dress.

Luis laughed, coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. "Well, technically, this room is semi-detached from the church," He pointed out. She stood up and whacked him on the chest, laughing. "You don't know how good it is to see you smiling again," He told her and she blushed.

She took a deep breath. "There's something I have to say to you before you go through with this…" She trailed, looking away.

"What is it?" He asked, holding her hand.

"I love you," She said, quickly and he smiled. "And I forgive you… for everything," She continued and he nodded, encouraging her to go on. "But that baby needs you more than I do, so… you have to marry Julie," She told him and he went to talk but she put her hand up. "I'm leaving for Chicago in two days," He looked at her. "I'm going to be with my dad and you're going to be here with Julie and the baby," She told him but he shook his head. "I just want you to be happy, Luis,"

"I can't be happy if I'm not with you, Livvie," He told her and she looked at him. "I know this sounds corny but… you changed me, I haven't even been with anyone else, except for Julie, since we broke up and that's _really _not like me," He said and she looked at him. "I need you."

She looked away, tearing up. Once she looked back up at him, she realized he was tearing up too. "We can't be together," She whispered. "At least, not right now…" She trailed, kissing him and then walking towards the door.

"Don't leave…" He pleaded, sadly.

She turned back to face him, her eyes full of tears. "I love you," She whispered and with that, she was gone.


	20. The Almost Wedding

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! This chapter is REALLY short, I don't know why but I just felt like stopping where I was... lol. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime today or early tomorrow!**

* * *

Connie smiled as Guy placed the ring on her finger. They turned to the priest, both smiling, as he pronounced them husband and wife.

Guy turned to her. "I'm the happiest man in the world right now," He whispered and she blushed, looking away. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"I love you," She told him and he nodded.

"I love you too," He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled closer to him as they lay together in his hospital bed. "Mrs. Germaine," He said, and she giggled, kissing him again.

* * *

Livvie and Scott walked back towards the church and Scott turned to Livvie, stopping her. "Are you sure you want to watch this?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I just want to see him one last time, I won't stay for long," She promised and Scott nodded as the two walked to their seats.

Vanessa saw her daughter and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, looking over at Scott.

He shook his head. "Just… let her stay, Vanessa," He said. "She needs to be here."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, not knowing what was going on, but nodded and Livvie quickly sat next to Anna.

"Are you OK?" Anna asked, concerned.

Livvie looked at her and shook her head. She looked up at the altar, where Luis was waiting for Julie to arrive, and felt herself tear up.

Luis' gaze met Livvie's and she immediately turned away. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I thought I could do this, but I can't," She said, standing up. "I'm leaving."

Anna nodded. "I'll come with you," She said, giving Adam a quick peck on the cheek as she followed Livvie to the back of the church.

The two sisters were just about to leave when the church doors flew opened and out came the ring barer with the flower girl trailing behind him.

Livvie's eyes widened. "Oh, God," Livvie mumbled, backing away. Anna held on her closely as the rest of the wedding party walked in.

When Julie finally came out, she glanced over at Livvie and gave her a quick, reassuring nod, though Livvie had no idea what it meant.

They watched as Julie made her way to the altar and Anna looked over at her sister. "Do you want to leave?" She asked but Livvie shook her head and kept her eyes on Julie.

* * *

"Do you, Luis Mendoza, take Julie Anne Gaffney to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and told hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," He said, dryly, wishing he didn't have to do this.

"And, do you, Julie Anne Gaffney, take Luis Mendoza to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and told hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Julie took a deep breath and looked at the back of the church, where Livvie was with Anna, and then turned back to Luis. She smiled at him. "Everything's going to work out, I promise." She whispered and then looked at the priest, letting go of Luis' hand. "I don't."

Gasps and whispers filled the room as Julie's parents quickly stood up in anger. Luis smiled gratefully at her and she nodded.

"Thank you," He whispered, hugging her.

"Julie Anne Gaffney!" Her mother shouted, walking up to her. "What are you _doing_?" She questioned.

"I'm leaving," She said, firmly, as she ran out of the church to chase the only man she wanted to marry.

* * *

Dean stood outside, about to give up hope and leave, when he saw a huge, white dress coming towards him.

He smiled as Julie appeared before him. "We're really doing this?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She nodded, a huge smile on her face, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, we are," She said, and he squeezed her closer towards him. "OK, we have plenty of time for this once we get to the hotel, we just need to dodge all those people," She said, pointing towards the church door. "So, let's go!"

Dean nodded as the two entered the cab and Julie watched as her family attempted to catch up to them. She shook her head and rested it on Dean's shoulder, very happy with her decision.


	21. The Aftermath

**Thanks for the reviews! One or two more chapters to go... Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Connie and Guy sat nervously in his hospital room, as they waited for Guy's doctor. He had told them that something came up in Guy's tests results and that he needed to speak with them as soon as possible.

Connie squeezed Guy's hand and gave him an encouraging look but he was still nervous. If 'something came up' that had to mean he was going to be dying soon, right?

The doctor finally walked into the room and Connie looked up at him.

"Good, you're both sitting down," He said, as he closed the door. Connie looked at Guy, worriedly, and he shook his head, expecting the worse. The doctor sat down in front of them and began looking over the papers he had in his hand. "Guy," He started. "I am very pleased to tell you that you're condition is getting better, faster than we expected it to,"

Guy was shocked. "What?"

The doctor nodded. "The chemotherapy worked," He told them. "You're cancer free and will make a full recovery." He said, and Connie's eyes widened. She turned to Guy, a huge smile on her face, and hugged him.

Guy was too shocked to speak and the doctor quietly left to give the couple some privacy.

"Guy!" She squealed, kissing him. "Isn't this great?" She asked, and hugged him tighter. "Guy? What's wrong?" She asked as he stared aimlessly into space.

He shook his head. "I dunno…" He trailed, looking at her. "It just doesn't seem real, you know? How can it be just completely gone?"

She looked at him. "Do I look like a doctor?" She asked and he laughed. "Just be grateful that it's gone and ask the questions later, OK?" She said, and he nodded. She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Livvie sighed when she saw Luis approaching her in the courtyard. She hadn't spoken to him since the wedding and was not ready now.

"Hey," He said, with a smile but frowned when she ignored him and walked away. "Livvie?"

"Just leave me alone, Luis," She said, as he followed her. "It's better that way."

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her elbow to stop her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She looked at him. "I mean, go away," She said, trying to push him away but he didn't let her go. "Luis," She sighed. "Just let me go."

He shook his head. "What's going on?" He asked and Livvie looked away. "You should be happy… I'm not married to Julie," He reminded her. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

She shook her head. "Why should I be happy when after everything we've been through, you were just going to ahead and marry Julie?" She said and he looked at her, confused. She sighed. "You said 'I do', Julie said 'I don't'… it's as simple as that."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Livvie, I only did what you told me to… I thought that's what you wanted?"

She shook her head. "You think I wanted you to marry Julie?" She asked.

"Livvie, you told me to," He said. "You weren't going to let us be together so I really had no other choice," He said. "I really don't know why you're getting so angry about this."

She shook her head. "You obviously don't get it," She said and he finally let go of her. "It doesn't matter anyway; I'm leaving tonight for Chicago,"

He looked at her and grabbed her hand in his. "Don't," He begged but she pulled away again.

"Goodbye, Luis," She said, walking into the dorms to collect the rest of her stuff. She was surprised to find Connie standing in the middle of the room, a confused look on her face.

"Connie?" She said, walking in.

"Uh, where's all my stuff?" Connie asked, looking at the empty room.

"The Dean told me that you were in Europe," She said, and Connie nodded. "Anna moved in here while you were gone… the moved all your stuff into a single," She explained and Connie frowned.

"Well, that's just great!" Connie said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "So, I leave for a few months and you become best friends with the girl who slept with your boyfriend?" Livvie looked away. "That's really nice to hear," She said, placing her hand on her hip.

"Connie," Livvie started. "A lot happened while you were gone…" She trailed and Connie looked at her. "I'm sorry," She said, walking towards her but Connie backed away, picking up her bag.

"Sorry means nothing to me anymore," She said, walking out and slamming the door.

* * *

Connie ran out of the dorm and headed for Charlie's; she needed to talk to someone.

She quickly opened the door and squeaked in surprise when she saw Charlie on top of someone. "Oh my God!" She shouted once she realized it was Tony. "Oh my God!" She shouted again, and Charlie looked at her, his eyes widened.

"Connie, it's not what it looks like!" He tried but Connie shook her head.

"No, it's OK!" She said, turning away from the scene. "I'm gonna go!" She said, quickly shutting the door as she tried to catch her breath.

So, Anna and Livvie were now best friends, and Charlie was gay… what else had she missed while she was gone?

* * *

Dean and Julie walked hand in hand towards the airport. Livvie was scheduled to go back to Chicago in a few hours and Dean wanted to say goodbye.

"Are you going to miss her?" Julie asked and Dean looked at her. He sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. "Of course I'm gonna miss her, Jules… she's my best friend," Julie nodded understandingly. "But I have you now, and that's all that matters."

She blushed and kissed him. "I love you," She whispered and he nodded.

"Me too," He said, as they walked into the airport. They quickly spotted Livvie with her parents, Anna and Adam trailing not too far behind.

"I guess I have to say goodbye to everyone now, huh?" Livvie asked her mother, who nodded. She nodded and turned towards Adam. "OK, so," She started, laughing. "I know we didn't get along that great at first but you turned out to be a great friend Adam," She said, and he smiled. "Thank you for being there for me when no one else was," She said, and they hugged.

He nodded. "You better come visit us soon!" He said and she nodded, turning to Anna, who was already crying.

"Aw, come on, don't cry," Livvie said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna make me cry too!"

Anna shook her head. "I can't help it!" She said, leaping into Livvie's arms, hugging her. She pulled away and looked into her sister's eyes. "I can't even believe I'm saying this but… I love you, OK?" She said and Livvie started crying. "I'll always be here for you, I'm just a phone call away,"

Livvie nodded. "Same here," She said, hugging her again. "I'll visit as soon as I can." She said, and Anna nodded, hugging her one last time. Livvie walked over to Julie and Dean and was surprised when Julie immediately hugged her.

Julie pulled away and smiled. "I have so much to thank you for," She said and Livvie looked at her. "If it wasn't for you going to get Dean… well, I wouldn't be the happiest girl on the planet right now," She said, winking at Dean, who just smiled at her.

"Well, I couldn't watch my best friend let the girl he loves slip away," Livvie said and Julie nodded.

"We're having a baby shower at the end of the summer and I want you to be there," Julie said and Livvie looked at her. "Promise you'll come?"

Livvie hesitated at first but nodded. "I'll be there," She said, with a smile.

"Good," Julie said, hugging her again and Livvie walked over to Dean.

"OK, see now is where I start to get emotional," She said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Dean laughed and she looked at him. "I don't know what I'd do without you," She whispered and he nodded.

"Come here," He whispered, pulling her into a long hug.

She pulled away and smiled at the bunch. "I guess I'll see you all at the end of summer," She said, and they all nodded, waving goodbye as she walked away with Scott and Vanessa.

She turned around one last time, searching through the crowd, but sighed when she realized that Luis was nowhere in sight.

"He's not coming, Livvie," Anna informed her. "I told him not to… I thought it would be easier for you if he wasn't here," She explained and Livvie nodded.

Dean looked over and Julie. "I'm gonna walk her to the gate, OK?" He whispered and Julie nodded. He quickly kissed her forehead and walked over to Livvie. "Come on, kiddo," He said and she looked at him. "I'm right here." He promised and she nodded.

"Well, little one," He started, as they finally reached the gate. "This is as far as I can go," He told her and she nodded. "You gonna be OK?"

She shrugged and he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I would be no where without you," She confessed and he looked at her. "I love you, Dean," She told him, her eyes full of tears.

He hugged her. "I love you too," He whispered and kissed her forehead. She pulled away and he smiled at her. "You're going to be OK, I know it."

She nodded. "I gotta go," She said as she heard her flight behind called.

"See you soon?" She nodded and hugged him one last time.

"Bye," She whispered, finally walking away with her parents.

Dean nodded slowly, and walked back to Julie.

"She's OK?" Julie asked, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck.

He shrugged. "Not really," He said. "But she will be."

Julie nodded and smiled when Dean kissed her. "I'm really gonna enjoy that," She said, laughing.

He laughed and pulled her closer to him, kissing her head, as they walked outside.

Julie spotted Luis and sighed. He walked over to them, hopeful, but Julie shook her head. "You're too late, Luis," She told him and he sighed.

"Damn it," He muttered and the three of them headed for Dean's car.

* * *

"That wasn't embarrassing at all…" Charlie said, scratching his head, as he watched Tony climb out of bed.

"Who was that, anyway?" He asked, putting his shirt back on.

"Connie, my best friend," He informed him and Tony nodded. "You going somewhere?" He asked, laughing.

Tony looked at him and shrugged. "I just thought you might wanna go after her and explain…" He said and Charlie shook his head. "OK, I'll stay," He said, taking his shirt back off. Charlie laughed, walking over to him and pecking him on the cheek.

"When did you know you were… gay?" Charlie asked and Tony looked at him and sighed.

"Things with my first girlfriend didn't work out because she hated that I never wanted to have sex," He explained. "I don't know, I guess I've always been attracted to boys after that," He shrugged and Charlie nodded. "What about you?"

Charlie looked at him. "I'm not gay, Tony," He told him and Charlie sighed. "I'm just… confused,"

Tony rolled his eyes and laughed. "OK, whatever you say," He said, and Charlie kissed him as the two fell onto to Charlie's bed.


	22. The End is Nowhere Near

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait, Ive been pretty busy with school all week but with Spring Break coming up, I should be updating daily since I'm not going anywhere :( lol. This is the last chapter of the sequel and it turned out shorter than I had planned but in the third part everything will pick up three months later at Julie's baby shower. I'll try to have it up sometime this weekend, enjoy :)**

* * *

Connie and Guy found that being married and having cancer at sixteen came with a lot of benefits, one being that the school offered them their own dorm for them to share.

They walked into their new dorm and they both lay on the bed. Connie snuggled up to Guy's side and rested her head on his chest.

"Hi husband," She whispered and he smiled.

"Hi wife," He whispered back and Connie looked up at him.

"I love you," She told him and he nodded. "And I don't know how many times I've said it but… I'm so glad that you're going to be OK," He nodded, smiling. She rested her head back onto his chest and he started running his fingers through her hair.

"Me too," He whispered, kissing her head, as they fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you!" Julie squealed, sitting next to Dean on the couch in her dorm. "You guys were awesome today," She said, referring to the Ducks victory that day.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, it was a good win," He said and she nodded. "Great way to end the season,"

Julie nodded. "I wish I could have played though," Dean looked at her and she sighed. "I know I can't, obviously," She said, pointing to her stomach. "But I love hockey… I hate that I can't play."

Dean nodded. "I know," He said, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll play soon," He told her and she nodded. Suddenly, Julie's face lit up and Dean looked over at her worriedly. "Julie, what is it?" He asked.

She smiled and took his hand, bringing it to her stomach. "The baby! It's kicking!" She told him happily.

Dean's eyes widened once he felt it kick; it was unbelievable. "Whoa!" He said, amazed. Julie looked at him and smiled. "That baby's gonna be a soccer player, or somethin'" He joked and she laughed. "You OK? Does it hurt?"

She shrugged. "Only a little… but it's the good kind of hurt, you know?" He nodded and she smiled, snuggling up to him again. "I'm glad you were able to experience that with me," He looked at her. "I mean, I know this must be really hard for you… I'm actually surprised you haven't run away yet," She said, half-joking.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled sheepishly. "Julie," He said, taking her hand. "I know in the past I've run away because I was scared but… you need me and I love you so, I'm not going anywhere," He told her and she smiled.

"Good, because I want you to stay right here," She told him, kissing him. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you, so much," She told him and he nodded.

"I love you too, Jules," He said, kissing her again.

* * *

Luis smiled at the tiny blond who was currently under him as she pealed off her shirt.

"You're so hot, babe," He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Mm, you too," She nodded and moaned as he entered her. "That feels so good," She told him. "You sure your girlfriend won't mind?"

He froze completely, with Livvie on his mind. He looked at the girl and shook his head. "No, I'm single," He promised and the girl nodded, smiling. He took a huge gulp of his drink and kissed her again.

* * *

"I'm so glad I have you back," Anna said, kissing Adam, as they lay in bed together the next morning.

He nodded. "Me too," He said and she smiled. "Have you heard from Livvie yet?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty busy there," She told him. "Re-decorating her room, reuniting with all her old friends…" Adam nodded. "I miss her," She confessed.

Adam looked at her. "She'll be back."

"How do you know?" She asked.

He shrugged. "She loves him," He said and Anna nodded. "She'll be back."


End file.
